


Fire in the Water

by 5StarPlaty



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Literary References & Allusions, Multi, POV Multiple, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5StarPlaty/pseuds/5StarPlaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been brewing for a while. </p>
<p>[I'm working on a longer summary]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glutton for Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The title should sound vague. There are multiple meanings, and the first few chapters will only suggest about half of them.
> 
> Also… The Texas 3-parter really screwed up my plan for this fic. :D I like my fanfic to be somewhat canon and reference past events. The Texas events are pretty huge, and I’m not good with writing AUs so I can’t ignore them. Most of what we saw onscreen will be “canon” in this story, but there will be some tinkering so it fits with what I’d already published prior to the Texas airdates.
> 
> Oh, and yeah... it's set near the start of the kids' freshman year of highschool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's gotten herself in a pickle. She's been hanging out with the wrong people, tut-tut. A little time spent in a jail cell and a friendly face should help to get her back on the right track.

“Thank you, sir.” Lucas nodded to the man sitting across from him. He got up from his chair and walked past the desk.

“Lucas,” the man’s stern voice caught the attention of his colleagues. “Wait here. I’ll send Officer Horton in with you.”

* * *

 

Lucas walked behind the officer, keeping his head low. He noticed various posters on the walls with instructions on behaviour and information for visitors. Lucas had already been patted down by one of the other officers and been given strict warnings by the sergeant, but none of that prepared him for what he saw when he walked into the holding area.

She was alone, sitting on the floor with her back to the cell gate. Her hair was tousled and seemed to be much lighter than usual. Lucas twitched his nose at the faint smell of burning charcoal.

“You know this girl?” Officer Horton pointed to the figure now kneeling and turning towards the gate.

Lucas smirked when she noticed him. “I think I dated her once, for like, a minute.” He shrugged, “It was alright.”

Officer Horton shook his head. “I’ll be right down the hall.” He opened the gate and allowed Lucas to walk into the cell. “Call out if you need me.” He shut the gate and locked it.

“What’s g—?” she scowled at Lucas.

“How are you, Maya?”

Maya sat on the floor again. “I thought you were here to bail me out, or something. I don’t know.”

Lucas opted to sit on the bench near the wall. “I’m only fifteen, Maya.” He took out two round items from his jacket pockets.

“So what did _you_ get arrested for?” she laughed and focused on the black sketch she had drawn on the floor. “Having one too many delinquent friends?”

“You met my father.” Lucas stated. He threw one of the round items at Maya’s feet.

She picked up the wrapped peanut butter cookie and smiled. “Ooh, how’d you get this past him?”

“He gave me the change for the vending machine.” Lucas took a bite from his cookie and then put it back in his pocket. “I told him I would talk to you.” He swallowed. “I told him I’d get you to give up the real delinquent.”

Maya tore open the wrapping. “I _am_ the real delinquent,” she sighed.

“I don’t believe that,” Lucas shook his head. “You’d never put anyone in harm’s way, Maya. That’s not who you are.”

Maya shrugged, “I could be.” She broke the cookie in two and stuffed one half in her coat pocket.

“Why would you want to?” Lucas moved to the floor. He sat opposite Maya, leaving her charcoal sketch in between them.

Maya looked at him. “There have been plenty of times I’ve wanted to hurt people.”

Lucas nodded. “So have I, but only because I thought it was just. You care about other people, Maya. You don’t hurt people just for the fun of it.”

“I make fun of you all the time, Roger Ramjet.”

“Yeah, you do, Tequila.” Lucas grinned. “But you know I can take it.”

Maya stared at the floor and broke the cookie half in two.

“Do you remember when Farkle got teased for his turtlenecks?”

“Billy,” Maya frowned.

“You wanted me to punch his lights out, and I almost did but—”

“You said something that made me change my mind about that.” Maya smiled at him.

“You did something that stopped me from doing it,” Lucas continued.

“Well,” Maya smirked. “I wanted to know what it was like to hop along.”

Lucas chuckled. “You’re no different now, Maya. And no matter what anybody else might tell you, you know you’ve got potential.” He pointed at the sketch between them. “You didn’t do anything wrong today. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“With a can of spray paint in my hand,” Maya sung with a Southern drawl.

Lucas twisted his mouth. “Did you use it?”

She showed the red stains on her palms. “I may as well have.”

“I saw the can,” Lucas pointed towards the direction of the hallway. “It looked like it had been leaking, so there’s no doubt that’s how your hands got stained. It also explains how the fire started.”

Maya scoffed. “Look at you, Detective Huckleberry.” She popped a piece of cookie in her mouth. “You got any other pearls of wisdom in that fine young head of yours?”

Lucas shifted closer to Maya but kept away from the sketch on the floor. “How did you draw this?”

“Found a chunk of charcoal in my hair,” Maya laughed. “Evidence was _all_ over me.” She waved a hand in a circular motion from her head to her waist. Maya noted Lucas’ eyes following the imaginary path. She sucked her lip and tapped on the floor. “Charcoal ran out before I finished it.”

“Tell me who was with you, Maya.”

Maya glanced at the space between them getting smaller. She sighed. “I’m sure you already know.”

“I could guess, but if you agreed with me that might be considered leading the witness.”

Maya squinted at him. “Now you sound like a lawyer.”

“Who was it, Maya?” Lucas’ hand came close to hers.

“I’m not—” Maya got up and scuffed a boot over the sketch. She moved to the cell gate and rapped on the metal bars. “Anyone out there?” she called out. “I think I’d like to have my phone call now.”

“But who would you call, Maya?”

Maya glared at Lucas’ back. He remained hunched by the sketch, elbows stuck out either side. Maya sighed.

“I only mean,” Lucas turned around. “With your mom and Shawn out of town— you don’t want Mr Matthews to see you in here, do you? What about Riley?”

“You’re gonna guilt me into a confession now?” Maya scoffed. “Isn’t that also some bad lawyer thing?”

Lucas smiled. “I just don’t want you to be in here overnight. Sunday is, oddly, a big night for offenders.”

Maya squinted at him. “Delinquents, you mean. _My_ people,” she shrugged. “I’m sure we’ll get along fine.”

Lucas stood. He frowned at Maya and began pacing the floor. On each turn he shook his fist in the air and muttered something inaudible.

Maya leaned into the gate. “Lucas, you’re scaring me.”

He looked up and noted how her frame seemed to have shrunk against the cell bars. His shoulders dropped as he sighed. “You’ve been scaring me, Maya.” He shook his head and glanced at the charcoal sketch on the floor. “The people you’ve been hanging around with at school. Skipping classes—”

“Gym class,” Maya contended. “I’ve only skipped—”

“And Math,” Lucas claimed.

Maya stepped away from the gate. “That was one—” she scowled at Lucas’ raised eyebrows. “What’s the point of guessing the value of angles anyway?”

“The point is you don’t belong with that crowd, Maya. That’s not the type of person you are. You don’t damage people’s property; you don’t carry flammable items. You don’t—”

“People can change, Lucas.”

Lucas smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

Maya squinted at him. He was definitely coming closer, but the smile on his face wasn’t shifting. Maya leaned back into the gate. “Okay, now you’re _really_ scaring me.”

Lucas paused mid-step. “I just thought it was time I left. If you’re not going to tell me the name of your accomplice, then I have no reason to be here.” He stepped around her and tapped on the bars. “Officer Horton? I’d like to get out now.”

“Wait,” Maya grabbed his wrist. “You’re just gonna leave me in here? I thought you were worried about me.”

Lucas pried her hand off him. “You just need to give them a name to get out, Maya.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Any name?” Maya tapped her fingers against the bars.

“ _The_ name,” Lucas looked straight at her eyes.

Maya shrugged. “What if I don’t know it?”

“What if—?” Lucas scoffed and stepped back. “Maya, you know damn well what his name is.”

“Ha!” Maya pointed at him. “I knew you thought it was him.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned around. He looked up at the camera in the corner of the room.

“Everyone please rise for the Honorable Judge _Cowhide_!”

Lucas pursed his lips, and then laughed. “Oh, now you’ve done it.”

“Done what?”

Lucas walked back to the bench. He glanced at the amenities attached to the wall and smirked. “I’m a glutton for punishment.” Lucas stood on the bench and faced Maya. “You should know that by now.”

“Yeah, well,” Maya shrugged. “It’s making you fat in the head, so you should probably stop hanging around me.”

Lucas jumped onto the floor. “I _was_ just about to leave.” He returned to the gate just as Officer Horton appeared near the corridor. He nodded at the officer, who acknowledged him with a mock salute before opening the gate. Lucas walked through and smiled at Maya as the gate closed. He pointed at the wall. “Good luck with that.”

Maya followed his gaze and frowned at the horrible-looking toilet and sink. She turned back to see that Lucas had gone but the police officer remained by the gate.

“Officer Horton, is it?” Maya smiled at the much taller man.

“You got a name for us, Miss Hart?”

She sighed, “Not exactly.” She pointed at the floor where her charcoal sketch had been. A small piece of peanut butter cookie sat in the middle of it. Maya breathed out and smiled. “But I know other things.”

Officer Horton raised an eyebrow. “Sergeant Friar said you can come out when you give us a name.”

“What about a face?” Maya pretended to write on her hand. “Do you have pencils and paper?”

* * *

 

“One ladies’ watch; one Eeyore keyring with four different keys; one spiral notebook with homework notes and random drawings; three lead pencils with erasers on the end; two-year-old iPhone and case; one USB drive,” the station clerk paused and flapped the piece of paper listing Maya’s belongings. She picked up the next item from the box and checked its contents. “One ladies’ wallet with twenty-three dollars and sixteen cents in cash, three receipts—”

“I’m sorry,” Maya leaned on the counter. “Do you have to read everything out? Can’t I just check the list to see if everything’s there?”

“It’s protocol, miss.”

Maya shrugged. “Okay, it’s been a while since I watched a cop show.”

The clerk continued. “Three receipts from Demolition, two store membership cards, and one photo ID with a suspicious birthdate.” She handed the wallet to Maya. “The photo ID has been made invalid, by the way. You’ll have to get another one from the DMV.”

Maya put on her best shocked expression.

“Three more items on the list.” The clerk stood and took out the small blue tote bag. “This tote and the tissues and condom you left floating around inside it.”

Maya cringed. “We had a sex education class at school yesterday, alright?”

“It’s Sunday,” the clerk smirked.

“Friday then,” Maya started putting all her things inside the bag. “Geez, how often do you clear out your purse?” she muttered.

The clerk smiled, “There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“There is at my age,” Maya put the last item in the bag and walked away from the counter.

* * *

 

She had her phone in her face when Officer Horton walked past. He stepped back and lightly tapped her on the shoulder with a manila folder.

“Thanks for your help today, Miss Hart. See you later.” He continued down the hallway.

Maya turned around and waved. “Well, thanks for the hospitality!”

Officer Horton tipped his hat in her direction. Maya squinted and scowled. She shook her head and checked the list of text messages she’d missed. There were a few from Farkle, Shawn and her mother, but the rest were all from Riley. Maya read the last one:

_I know you’re OK. Lucas let me know. Hope you can talk soon. I miss you._

“They’ve identified the arsonist, thanks to you.” Lucas met her near the entrance. “My father says you would make a great sketch artist.”

Maya sighed. “I just really needed the toilet and I wasn’t about to go in public. Plus, I kept thinking about shower shoes?” Maya shrugged. “ I don’t know.”

Lucas grinned. “I’m glad you’re out of there.”

“No longer worried about me?”

“You’re my friend, Maya.” Lucas walked away from the door. “I know you can look after yourself.”

Maya followed him down the stairs. She took her watch out of her bag and put it around her left wrist.

“But I also know that, sometimes, you can’t.”

Maya frowned and pointed at him. “You promised you’d never bring that up again.”

Lucas smirked. “I haven’t said a thing.”

“Right, well, keep it that way.” Maya checked her phone again. “Why are you still here anyway? It’s been an hour since you left me in there.”

Lucas shrugged and then pointed across the road. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“Why?” Maya’s forehead creased.

“I thought you might like to stretch your legs?”

“I can do that well enough on my own.”

“True,” Lucas nodded. “But I want to make sure you don’t end up in the slammer again.”

Maya scowled. “I’ll be going straight home. Shouldn’t you be doing the same? It’s getting dark, and your daddy said something about knocking off early.”

Lucas laughed. “One, he’s a cop. He can’t knock off early. Two, he doesn’t even live with us. He’s got a hotel room a few streets away. He’s only here for six weeks and then he’s going back to Texas.”

“And I just happened to meet him while he was here.” Maya kicked at a cigarette box on the pavement.

Lucas shrugged. “It was an unlucky coincidence. But now he knows what kind of friends I have up here, so he’ll have to check up on me more often.”

Maya squinted and shook her head. “Okay, if you’re too scared to walk back home alone I guess I can keep you company.” She looked at her phone again, but the screen was soon covered.

“I updated everyone.” Lucas moved his hand away. “They know you’re safe and that you’re on your way home again—”

“What?”

“Vague update,” he reassured her. “No details, and no fibs; I figured you could do one or the other tomorrow. It’ll be your choice. I don’t want you to feel cornered, Maya.”

She glanced across the road. “This being worried for me thing is starting to be a concern.” Maya put her phone in her jacket pocket and then felt the cookie half she’d forgotten. She smiled and joined the growing crowd near the pedestrian crossing. Maya looked back at Lucas still standing by the precinct steps. “Come on, eagle scout. Time’s a-wasting.”


	2. Painted Into A Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's out of jail, and she's given the cops what they need, so she intends to enjoy the rest of her Sunday the way it should be enjoyed. Central Park brings with it good memories and plenty of artistic inspiration.
> 
> Now if only that cowboy would shut up and stop staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story properly kicks off... ;)

For most of the walk downtown, it had been a comfortable silence.

The city bustled on as usual, and the multitude of chatty Sunday shoppers brought many a conversation point to their ears. Yet neither Maya nor Lucas felt obligated to speak.

They were often separated and one would wait ‘til the other caught up. Or there’d be an impromptu game of cat and mouse where one would have to find the other in amongst the oncoming wave of bus passengers. There was laughter, and at one point tears when Maya ducked under a man’s outstretched arm and his returning hand collided with Lucas’ face. When they met each other again at the traffic lights, there was a short scratch under Lucas’ right eye. Maya handed him a tissue.

“Thanks,” he uttered and put the tissue to his cheek. No blood showed on it so he put the tissue in his jeans pocket. “Do you want to—?”

Maya pointed towards a sign for Central Park.

“Just what I was think—” Lucas gasped when Maya ran on ahead and slipped through the gate into the park.

* * *

 

Maya had walked through Central Park many times; mostly with the Matthews family, or just Riley, and sometimes on her own. She had often persuaded her mother and Shawn to cut through the park on the weekends Shawn had free. On their most recent visit, Shawn had prearranged a surprise for her and Katy. At Strawberry Fields they were greeted personally by a string quartet which promptly began playing The Beatles’ “Do You Want To Know A Secret”. Maya hadn’t known the significance of the song at the time, but it gained a whole new meaning for her that day.

> “It’s Pluto Day!”  
>  “What?”  
>  “Riley, that’s a bit too on the nose; even for you.”  
>  “What are you all doing here? How did you—?”  
>  “Uncle Shawn asked me to come and, knowing why… I brought reinforcements.”  
>  “The last time you brought reinforcements, I got tied up by Sundance here.”  
>  Lucas had been abnormally quiet since his arrival, but he chuckled at that remark.  
>  “He doesn’t have a rope this time. And this is a public place. It might be considered assault.”  
>  “Plus your father’s in town right?” Farkle nudged Lucas’ arm. “You don’t want to do anything like that when he’s here.”  
>  “Farkle, leave him alone.”  
>  Maya let her eyes wander back to the dancing figures of her mother and Shawn. She smiled when Shawn leaned in to whisper something in Katy’s ear, and then frowned when her mother stepped back in shock. Then Shawn got down on one knee.  
>  “Cover her mouth!” Farkle yelled.

Maya had known – or at least she had guessed – what was going to happen not long after they entered the park. There’d been a skip in Shawn’s step and he checked the pocket inside his jacket at every turn. Maya had planned to take a different path that day, but Shawn argued that the usual path was better. There were places to sit and plenty of shade and there was also this great—

The bench shuddered. Maya looked to her right and scowled at Lucas.

“Sorry.” Lucas smiled. “You looked quite starry-eyed there. Were you thinking about the day Shawn proposed to your mother?”

Maya squinted at him. “How did you guess?” She rolled her eyes and looked back at the mosaic in the centre of the path. “You were quiet that day.”

Lucas nodded. “My dad had shown up out of the blue. He didn’t tell me anything about his upcoming stint at the 20th Precinct, and we had a bit of an argument. When Riley texted me about helping you out I—” He shrugged. “I just needed a distraction.”

“Well, you got a pretty good one that day.”

“Yeah, I did.” Lucas grinned. His eyes seemed to twinkle too.

Maya looked away from him and got up from the bench. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Her feet knew then what to do.

“Maya, wait!” Lucas called after her.

* * *

 

He was lucky to spot her lithe figure climbing up and over a wooden archway as if it were monkey bars. Lucas realised when he reached the structure that Maya had ascended from the middle of the railing. She was now positioned at the other end where there was more plant cover and therefore softer cushioning. Her tote hung from one of the beams sticking out and Lucas had no trouble getting a good grasp on it.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Dare I what?” Lucas sat on the railing and peered through the leaves. “You’re the one who runs away.” He could barely see her face. She appeared to be bent over a book. “I’ll keep your bag safe while you do whatever you’re doing up there.”

“I’m sketching the sunlight through the trees,” she explained.

“Better than spray-painting it I guess.” Lucas expected a bitter response, but he only heard more scratches of pencil against paper. He stepped away from the railing and moved to the lamppost nearby. He swung himself around it, eliciting a snigger from Maya. Lucas smiled. “Glad to see you’re not completely absorbed in your work.”

“I just started putting the lamppost in and you’re going to be next.”

“What?” Lucas’ mouth gaped. He darted back to the tote bag and grabbed one strap just as Maya took hold of the other. She stood on the railing in a precarious position; her other hand gripping a beam as well as her notebook. Lucas observed her determined and yet worried expression. Her head was turned towards the bag but her eyes were on the notebook slowly slipping out of her grasp. Lucas sighed, “Okay. I’ll let—”

The notebook fell to the ground. Lucas let go of the bag and picked it up. He heard Maya whimper, saw her shoes slip and caught hold of her back just as her bottom hit the railing. He pulled her upright again and set her feet on the ground. He’d noted the fear in her eyes, and kept his gaze on her face until she stepped out of his shadow.

“Ow-ow, ow-ow-ow.” Maya rubbed her arms and then put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She glanced at Lucas, and then looked over the railing. “My bag fell.”

“I’ll get it.” Lucas felt a spring in his step which he tried to counter by walking slower. He picked up the tote and held it over the railing for Maya. She was crouched on the ground picking up her notebook and a pencil. Lucas saw some dirt on the notebook. “Oh, yeah, I guess I dropped that when I—”

“Thanks.” Maya stood and put the pencil behind her ear. She took hold of her tote and put the notebook back inside. “We should try to get you back home, country boy.” Maya skipped until she reached the next lamppost. She grinned and then swung herself around it. “Twilight brings out the crazies, you know.”

Lucas smirked. “Yeah, I’ve been in New York long enough to—”

“Hey, what’s that over there?” Maya pointed at something in the distance. She jogged up to the intersection and ran over the pedestrian crossing with barely a glance at the oncoming traffic. A man on a moped yelled obscenities in her direction.

“Maya,” Lucas grumbled. He looked both ways before following her up the slope. “Maya,” he said upon reaching her, “you can’t just—”

“Hey, soaring eagle.” She pointed at the sculpture of a man with a bird on his arm.

Lucas sighed. “That’s a falcon.”

Maya shrugged. “It’s still a bird of prey.”

“And it still soars above the mockingbird.” Lucas grinned at Maya’s sour expression. “Come on, Tequila. I thought we were supposed to just cut through the park, not act like tourists.”

Maya crossed her arms. “Well, excuse me if I suddenly got the will to create again.”

Lucas turned around and tried to get his bearings. “I don’t think we’re too far from Bethesda Terrace if you want—”

“Too touristy.” Maya brushed past him.

Lucas sighed and joined her at the intersection. He looked over the weathered map on the traffic pole. “Well, you know this place better than me. Is there anything near here that’ll inspire you?”

Maya pondered for a moment. She sidled next to Lucas and pointed at a small lake. “Ooh, Wonderland!”

“What?” Lucas squinted at the map.

Maya tugged on his arm. “We’re late for the tea party! Come on!” Her feet danced on the spot.

Lucas shook his head. “Please, no more running.”

“What’s the matter? You’re the athlete here. And I spent three hours in lockup. I need to stretch my legs; get the ol’ heart pumping.” Maya punched the air in front of Lucas.

He chuckled. “Alright, but—” Lucas sighed when Maya darted away from him. “I knew she’d do that.” He watched her run all the way to the next fork in the path. She stopped and looked to the sky before pointing north. Maya looked back at Lucas.

“Hopalong, now!” she yelled, catching the attention of several passersby.

Lucas looked along the road in both directions. He kept his head low as he walked to the other side and shuffled along the path.

* * *

 

Maya arrived at the Alice In Wonderland sculpture to find Lucas sitting on one of the smaller toadstools.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Maya almost collided with a jogger. “How did you get here?”

“I ran, unlike you.”

Maya leaned against the large toadstool where Alice sat. She ignored the children climbing nearby and tried to catch her breath. “What do you know?” she paused to cough. “You never saw me.”

Lucas studied her face, his eyes now at her level. “I saw you looking around like you’d lost your way.”

“What?” Maya glanced at him, and then inspected her fingernails.  “I was looking for you, cheater.”

Lucas scoffed, “Cheater? Maya, I’ve got no reason to cheat.”

“You said you didn’t want to run.” Maya took out her notebook out and tapped her pencil against a blank page.

“That’s ‘cause I didn’t want to make you run more than you had to, Short Stop.” Lucas smiled at Maya’s scowl. “I’m the athlete, remember,” he continued. “Strong as a horse and all that.”

Maya started drawing. “So how’d you get past me?”

“I cut through Bethesda. It was a big longer, sure, but I wanted to give you a good lead.”

“And you ran the whole way?” Maya kept her eyes on the page.

“I stopped once to fix a shoelace. Hey!” Lucas put his arm between Maya’s head and a young boy’s foot. Maya looked up to see the kid falter on the statue, but it seemed as if Lucas had been prepared for that. He caught the boy before he slipped and set him safely on the ground. “There you go.”

“What are you doing? Get your hands off my kid!” the boy’s mother rushed towards them and led her child away.

Lucas tried to explain. “Sorry ma’am, I was just keeping him from—”

Maya grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the statue. “I think we’ll be safer over here.” She directed him to the benches near the rock walls. Sitting down, Maya chuckled. “Lucas Friar, Public Enemy Number One.”

Lucas shuddered as he sat beside her. “Don’t tell my dad that.”

Maya shifted away from him and put one foot on her knee. She rested her notebook on the shoe and resumed drawing.

“So, uh,” Lucas peered at the image developing on the page. “What is it about this that inspires you?”

“Oh, nothing really.” Maya scribbled all over the drawing. She smirked at Lucas’ gaping mouth. “Jabberwocky ate it.”

“Why did you—?”

“It wasn’t saying anything.” Maya tore the page out and scrunched it up. “It’s okay; the main image is in my head. I just need something else. And these kids aren’t helping.” She stuffed the notebook and pencil back in her bag.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Moments later, two parents collected their respective children from the sculpture.  A second and much louder rumble brought more parents out of their hiding spots. After the third thunderclap, there was one child left hiding under the large toadstool.

“Huh,” Maya pondered out loud. “A dream _is_ a wish your heart makes.”

“Isn’t that Cinderella?” Lucas stood, holding out his hand. “You’re mixing your blonde heroines here.”

Maya shrugged. “You can blame my mom for that.” She ignored Lucas’ gesture and walked back to the sculpture.  Peeking under the toadstool, Maya waved at the young boy. “Hey kid, you got a parent somewhere?”

“My parents are dead!”

“Oh.” Maya scrunched her face. She turned to see Lucas crouching beside her. “The spite is strong in this one. Don’t bother.” She sat on the toadstool and looked up. “Nary a cloud in the sky.”

“Nary?” Lucas chuckled. He peered at the young boy. “It’s the same kid.”

“Then you better not—”

“Donnie! Donnie, where are you?”

Maya turned to see the anxious angry woman from before running towards the sculpture. She looked towards Lucas and then gasped when the woman knocked him to the side. A moment later, Maya’s head hovered over Alice’s lap. Lucas scrambled to get off her muttering apologies.

“No, it’s not your fault.” Maya pushed herself off the toadstool and bumped into him. His hands moved around her waist. Maya gazed at his face; his eyes were looking down. “Lucas?”

His lips were warm, but shaky, and seemingly uncertain what to do against hers. She swallowed, inadvertently pushing her mouth forward and Lucas responded in kind.

Maya moved her hands up to his chest and pushed him away. She heard something clatter against the ground, and then Lucas said her name. Maya touched the strap of her tote and held the bag against her chest. Not looking back, Maya started walking. And then she ran.

* * *

 

She hadn’t gone very far. Lucas spotted her near the Hans Christian Anderson sculpture as soon as he walked back to the lake. He looked down at the pencil she’d dropped. It wasn’t anything particularly special; just an ordinary yellow number 2 pencil with a pink eraser on the end. It was short, nicked, and there were some teeth marks on the metal casing near the eraser. Lucas tapped the pencil point against his other hand and considered his options.

* * *

 

Maya put her bag at the man’s feet before she sat beside the baby bird. She brushed its metal bill with her left hand and stared at her bare ring finger.

“Where did we go wrong, little duck?” Maya brought her hands close to her face. “Sorry, swan. You’re a swan, not ugly at all.” She closed her eyes at the sound of heavy footsteps, and looked to her right when Lucas sat on the other side of the bench.

“Maya, I—” His voice wavered. The next thing she heard was wood tapping against skin. One glance showed he was rapping her well-used pencil on his knuckles. Maya sighed. She stood and grabbed the pencil from him.

“What was that?” she snapped at him. Maya stuffed the pencil into her bag and cringed when it broke under her hand. “Why are you ruining things?”

“I’m not trying to—”

“You’re supposed to be with Riley.” Maya turned to look at the lake. Her shoulders dropped when she saw a group of white swans gliding on the water. She peered down at the little bird near her feet.

Lucas stood next to her. “Riley and I barely dated, Maya.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t—”

“We’re just friends. I don’t feel that way for—”

“Please don’t—” Maya took one step forward. She looked away from the swans and sat down on the bench. Maya shivered at the brief touch of rainwater on her nose.

“You got to me, Maya. You broke me.”

Maya laughed. “Oh, this is not how I—”

Lucas crouched in front of her. “Tell me you don’t feel something and I’ll stop. I won’t go there again.”

Maya smirked. She looked straight at him. “I don’t feel anything for you.”

“Not even friendship?” His face wore a despaired expression, but there was something in his eyes suggesting the words were a trick.

Maya scowled. She opened her mouth but no words would come out. She turned back to the bird statue.

“Okay then.” Lucas stood. “I guess I’ll just see you at school.” He turned to leave. One step, two, three, four steps. He kept going until he came to the edge of the lake. The rain started to fall harder then. Lucas looked back briefly and then shrugged.

Maya rubbed at her lips and took her phone out of her bag. She looked up to see Lucas had gone. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Maya checked her messages. There were a few missed calls, and a new text from her mother. Maya wiped the rain off the screen as she read. 

_Just checking in. We’ve tried to call. Riley said you were out with Lucas?_  
_Missing you lots. Back tomorrow night. Call us soon, baby girl. Love you._

Maya checked the settings on her phone. It had been put on silent. “Must’ve been the cops,” she muttered. Maya looked through her contacts. At the bottom of the list was Zay Babineaux. Maya smiled. “Perfect.”


	3. Hart of the Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, Monday... Can't trust that day.
> 
> Especially after an emotional rollercoaster of a Sunday. It's just as well Maya took the day off school.

The day had started like any other Monday morning. Lucas woke at 5.30am, read over his school notes from the week before, and changed into his running gear. Upon opening his bedroom door, Lucas smiled at his mother and accepted the proffered banana.

By 6.15am he had jogged around the neighbourhood block and started into his second bowl of cereal. Lucas’ mother pointed out the scratch beneath his right eye.

> "Oh, I, uh, I got it yesterday.” Lucas spooned another mouthful and then noted the worry on his mother’s face. “No, it’s—” He swallowed and sat up straight. “I was in a crowd of people and some guy’s hand just got too close is all. His ring scratched me. It’s okay, ma.”  
>  She nodded and sat down with her mug of coffee. “I know you’re better here, Lucas. There’ve just been a few things lately that have me concerned.”  
>  “If you mean me slamming my door last night, I was just—”  
>  “I know you saw your father yesterday. I completely understand that causing you some distress.”  
>  Lucas smirked. “He actually wasn’t my problem.”  
>  “Oh.” His mother patted his hand. “Then is it something I can help with?”  
>  “Probably not right now.” Lucas finished his cereal. “I’m already a little late.”  
>  “Late? Honey, it’s six thirty.”  
>  Lucas got up from his chair. “I wanted to get to school earlier today. There’s someone I need to talk to.”  
>  “Ah.” His mother smiled. “The problem.”  
>  Lucas nodded. “You could say that.”

By 6.55am Lucas had showered, dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, kissed his mother on the cheek and stepped outside his apartment ready to start a new week of school.

He should’ve known it wouldn’t have been like any other.

* * *

Instead of taking the subway straight to school, Lucas opted to go a different route. He exited the carriage at Bleecker Street station, but the familiar face he saw was not any of the ones he had expected.

“Zay?”

Isaiah ‘Zay’ Babineaux wore his usual jeans, layered shirts, scuffed boots, and goofy grin.  He stood in front of the ‘It’s Cool To Stay In School’ poster saluting the image of Mr Feeny. Lucas tugged on Zay’s sleeve. “I hope that was respectful.”

Zay tilted his head and frowned. “Why wouldn’t it be? Feeny’s the man, man.”

Lucas’ brow rose. “Okay.”

“So, what you doing here? Did Riley call you too?”

“What?” Lucas glanced around. “Why did she call you? Is there something going on?”

“Why?” Zay leaned closer. “You jealous?” He nudged at Lucas’ elbow. “Nah, she just wanted somebody to talk to. But I guess since you’re here, I can go.”

“No, don’t.” Lucas watched both stairwell entrances. “Wait, why does she—? What about Maya?”

Zay shrugged. “She ain’t comin’ today. Riley said she was sick. I guess it had to happen sometime.”

Lucas sucked his bottom lip. “Yeah, guess so.”

“She probably got some kind of cold from being out in the rain yesterday. I know I haven’t been in New York long, but I do know there are some sheltery-type places in Central Park, so there was no reason—”

Lucas touched Zay’s arm. “Wait, what?”

“What?”

“Oh, thank God!” Riley’s exasperated voice rang out.

Lucas and Zay turned to see her near the stairs with her mother, brother and Auggie’s friend Ava. Riley kissed her palm and raised it to the unseen deity somewhere above her. She then squinted at something on the ceiling and gasped. Riley grinned at Zay and Lucas as she skipped towards them.

“Hey, no, no, no.” Topanga wrestled with the arms of the restless children either side of her. “Riley, you are _not_ leaving me alone with her.”

“You’re not alone, mom.” Auggie smiled at her. “You got me too.”

Zay dropped his backpack at Lucas’ feet and excused himself. He stepped forward to pirouette for one and a half turns, and then high-fived Riley as she passed. There was a modicum of applause from the other commuters. Zay bowed in front of Topanga and she gave him a pleasant smile.

“One moment, please.” Zay turned his attention to the little blonde-haired girl tap dancing in her pink and purple Skechers. “Good morning, sugar plum.”

Ava grinned back at him. She shrugged one shoulder up to her cheek. “ _Hello_ , hot chocolate.”

“Ava!” Topanga gently patted Ava’s arm.

Zay crouched in front of Ava. “It’s cool, Mrs Matthews. We’re just doing the food greetings today.”

Auggie covered half his face. “ _So_ embarrassing.” He giggled when Zay ruffled his hair.

“That’s what most conversations with me are like. So, uh,” he paused to look at Topanga. “Where are these two treasures going this fine morning?”

Lucas felt eyes upon him; eyes the same colour as the hair swinging in and out of his peripheral vision. He turned slightly, taking his foot out from under Zay’s backpack, and smiled at the pretty brunette beside him. She was wearing a purple and orange floral dress today; two colours he believed were associated with her happiness. Lucas wondered if that meant Maya hadn’t said anything.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” she asked, with wide brown eyes full of curiosity and confusion.

Lucas bowed his head. “Good morning, Riley.”

Riley smirked. “Good morning, Lucas. But that’s not what I meant.”

“I thought you might have asked me why I was here.” Lucas shrugged.

“I was—” Riley sighed. “I was getting to that. I presumed Zay brought you along for support or something.”

Lucas chuckled. “I think it’s clear he doesn’t really need any. “ He pointed towards their friend. Zay had lifted Ava into the air as if she was one of his ballet partners. Both Topanga and Auggie looked worried.

“Maybe not, but he might have gotten himself in trouble.”

Lucas clapped softly when it seemed the impromptu dance routine was done. “He’s getting better at not doing that.”

“I’ve noticed.” Riley nodded.

Zay dropped down to his knees and kissed the back of Ava’s left hand. But the young girl wasn’t done with him yet. She put her hands on his shoulders and then climbed onto him.

“Oh, oh, we’re doing that are we?” Zay’s head rocked side to side as he stood.

Topanga looked towards Lucas and Riley and then let go of Auggie’s hand. “Let her down, Zay. It’s not going to be pretty.” She reached out to take hold of Ava.

Riley rushed towards her brother and pulled him away from the impending situation.

“Fly, horsie, fly!” Ava kicked at Zay’s arms.

“Oof!” Zay turned and bent low, allowing Topanga to take Ava from him. “Yeah, no, I’m not the one built like a horse here.” He stepped aside and returned to his bag.

Riley looked back at Lucas. “Do you mind helping us out this morning? Maya was supposed to help, but she’s sick today.”

“Yes, odd that.” Zay remarked.

Riley rolled her eyes, and then walked Auggie over to him. “Please take care of my brother for a moment.”

“Sure, just as long as he doesn’t think I’m a horse.” Zay crouched down beside Auggie.

“You’re not a horse. You’re a giraffe.”

Zay thought over that and nodded. “Yeah, they’re sinewy too.”

Riley sidled up to Lucas and lowered her voice. “Maya didn’t sound great on the phone. Do you think she could have gotten something from the, uh, jail cell?”

Lucas smiled. “So she told you that.”

“Maya doesn’t keep anything from me; at least not for long.” Riley smirked. “I’m very good at getting things out of her. But, um, please don’t say anything about it in front of my parents.” She touched his arm briefly. “Especially not dad. I mean, he’ll probably find out sooner or later, but—”

“I won’t say anything.” Lucas smiled.

“Thanks.”

* * *

Arriving at school alongside Riley may not have been the best idea. Zay strolled through the doors first and basically acted like a drum major who’d lost his baton. Lucas held the door open for Riley and as he walked through there were a few murmurs among the students hovering near their lockers. Much of this was normal, but on normal days Lucas could float through the hall and be blissfully unaware of what was going on in other people’s lives.

This was not a normal day. And it wasn’t just because of Maya’s absence. Something had definitely changed. He hadn’t felt this scrutinised since the day he’d confessed to hitting a curveball into a fishbowl. Wanting to avoid the strange looks he was getting, Lucas went straight to his locker and stared at its contents.

A yellow number 2 pencil with a pink eraser on the end stared back at him. It was longer than the one he’d held yesterday; newer-looking too. It sat upon his neatly folded baseball shirt seemingly unaware of the feelings it had triggered. Lucas took hold of the pencil and put it to his lips.

“I think we need a better story. I mean, Maya never gets sick. No one will believe me.” Riley leaned against the lockers to his left. “Lucas, are you going to eat that pencil?”

There was a bad taste in his mouth. Lucas moved the pencil away and noted the newly dented metal end. There was a small chip in the eraser as well. He stuck his tongue out and then realised Riley was still looking at him. He put the pencil between his teeth and grinned at her.

He’d seen her eyes amplified once or twice before, but then it was encouraging. Now it was a little scary. Riley’s shocked expression gave way to a smile and then stifled laughter. She moved her hand away only to pat Lucas’ shoulder and mutter a quick “idiot” in his ear.

The strange murmurs started up again. Lucas took the pencil from his mouth and glanced at the other side of the hall. Clarissa stood with Sarah and Dave with her hands out towards them. They both frowned as they passed her scrunched up pieces of green paper. Lucas returned the pencil to its spot on his baseball shirt and closed the locker. He noticed Zay talking to Yogi by the stairs. Despite having a growth spurt over summer, Yogi was still the shortest in class and had to stand two steps up to be eye level with Zay.

“You seem really quiet this morning, Lucas.” Riley had moved towards her locker. “Is there anything wrong?” The locker swung open the opposite way to Lucas’. He stared at the pictures of Riley and Maya, Riley and Farkle, Riley and Maya and Zay, Riley with him, and Riley with Charlie. Riley turned to him. “Does it have to do with Maya?”

Lucas looked back at his now closed locker and blinked. “What?”

Riley’s brow creased. “She said she met your dad. I know you’re still not on good terms with him. And I can’t fix that, try as I might.”

“And you tried.”

“I fear I made it worse, to be honest.”

“No.” Lucas shook his head. “He’s just a difficult man. Really good at his job though, so you don’t have to worry about Maya. My father will make sure the right person is found.”

Zay slid between them. “Hey, there’ve been lots of questions about Maya. Is that normal? Do people ask about me when I’m not in class?”

Lucas shrugged. “I don’t think so.” He smirked at Zay’s pouty look.

“I’ve asked,” Riley uttered.

Zay turned his back on Lucas and leaned against the lockers.

“But it’s usually just before I fall asleep when I realise I didn’t see you.”

Lucas chuckled. He stepped away from his locker and gave Riley a nod of approval.

“Oh,” Zay’s shoulders dropped. “Well, as long as you’re dreaming about me, Butternut.”

Riley smiled. “I’m getting a food greeting too?”

“So you _were_ listening in on that.”

“It was hard not to, Froot Loop.”

Zay flicked at a lock of hair near her shoulder. “And now I know you’ve dreamt about me.”

Riley didn’t cover her mouth to laugh this time. She gave Zay a gentle punch on his shoulder. “Shut up.”

Lucas eyed them both. “Will you two please stop flirting in front of me?”

“Wha—?” Riley’s mouth gaped.

Zay nudged Lucas. “I’m just trying to help out a friend.”

“What?” Lucas glanced at Riley when he heard her ask the same question.

Zay shrugged. His eyes darted between them in the lingering silence, and then he opened his mouth. “Well—”

Riley closed her locker. The sudden noise startled both boys. She hissed at them. “What should I say about Maya?”

Zay put a hand to his forehead and breathed out. He smiled at Riley when he looked up again. “Maybe we should say something that would make more sense.”

“Like what?” Riley asked. She held a hand close to her face and pointed at the flock of students gathering around them.

Zay turned and waved at them. “Howdy folks! Good Monday to you!”

“Riley, where’s Maya?”  
“I thought she’d be here by now.”  
“Is she sick? Does she have bird flu?”  
“Is she just skipping Math again?”  
“She’s supposed to help me with a project.”  
“Maya Hart help with a project?”  
“Yeah, she’s helping me with—”

“People, people!” Zay held up his hands. “There is a very simple answer to your questions. Maya is not here today. She will not be here today. She went away this past weekend with her mother and soon-to-be step-father. She should be back tomorrow.”

Lucas and Riley stared at Zay. He flashed them both a grin and gestured for the group to depart. Most of the students seemed satisfied with Zay’s explanation, but others stepped around him and crowded around Riley.

Lucas noticed her pleading eyes, but opted to move away from the situation instead. He stopped when he heard someone say his name and then Riley’s very loud “What?” in response. Zay joined him near the stairs. They studied the environmental poster that had been stuck to the wall for months, and every few seconds cast sideways glances to the group of girls harassing Riley with questions.

“I don’t think it even is a cold,” Zay broke their silence. “I mean, she seemed okay when I took her home yesterday.”

Lucas turned his head ninety degrees to look at Zay. “What?” That seemed to be the word of the morning.

“A little frazzled, maybe, but considering what she’d been through that day I guess that’s normal.” Zay shrugged.

“What?” Lucas’ body followed the direction of his head.

“You know,” Zay paused to look around and then leaned towards Lucas. “The whole police thing. You were there, weren’t you? Didn’t your dad—?”

“Yeah,” Lucas breathed out. “But, she called you?”

“Why, you jealous?” Zay nudged Lucas’ arm. “Nah, she said she called me because I wouldn’t look disappointed in her.” He turned back to see Riley finally alone again by the lockers. “I can understand not wanting to see that from any of the Matthews. They can really bring it.”

Lucas gulped upon noticing the familiar clenched jaw, piercing glance and hair tuck, followed by a swift crossing of her arms before she walked away in the other direction.

“Isn’t our first class upstairs?” Zay poked around in his bag until he brought out his school diary.

Lucas moved around him and walked up the steps. “It’s Civics. She’ll be there.”

* * *

The first thing to wake up Riley that morning had been her alarm. The second, third and fourth things were also alarms. The fifth had been Auggie yelling Ava’s name, and the sixth was a phone call from Maya. The peculiarity of the call at that time of day was enough to get Riley out of her bed and straight to the bay window. It felt like the most appropriate place to speak to her best friend.

> “Maya? You’re not coming?”  
>  “No, I’m, uh.” Maya sniffed and then coughed. “I’m not well.”  
>  “You don’t sound well,” Riley said. “Do you have a cold?”  
>  Maya sniffed again. “Maybe, I don’t know.”  
>  Riley was certain she heard a tissue being pulled from a box. It was a unique sound; she’d heard it in her own room quite a bit recently.  
>  Maya coughed before she spoke again. “Riley, I— uh, I need to tell you what happened yesterday.” There was a strange new tone to her voice.  
>  Riley sat back against the window. “I’m listening.”  
>  “Long story short,” Maya paused to pull another tissue free. In the ensuing silence, Riley wondered if it would be a short story after all. “Okay, this is hard to confess but I’m gonna say it.” Maya coughed again.  
>  “Confess?” Riley thought back to the text she’d received from Lucas.  
>  “I got arrested, Riles.”  
>  Riley barely registered the word before Maya continued.  
>  “It’s okay. I didn’t get charged with anything.” Maya’s voice sounded less and less clogged, but the sniffing continued. “I wasn’t at fault. I just got— I was just in—”  
>  “Why don’t you start at the beginning,” Riley suggested. “How did you get in that situation?”  
>  “I got pulled into some spray painting—”  
>  Riley gasped, “Graffiti?”  
>  “It was perfectly harmless to begin with.”  
>  “It always is.”  
>  “Yeah, but it was supposed to be art; actual art. At least that’s what she said.”  
>  “She?”  
>  “Ignore that. Sergeant Friar told me to keep quiet about the suspects.”  
>  “Lucas’ dad,” Riley breathed a sigh of relief. So that’s why Lucas had been the one to let her know Maya was okay. “Can I ask how you got caught?”  
>  “There was a fire, Riles.”  
>  “What?!” Riley covered her mouth and hoped her parents hadn’t heard.  
>  “One of the cans leaked, and it got on my hands. It just had to be red paint.”  
>  Riley imagined how it must have looked.  
>  “The cops got there soon after the fire started, but it got really wild and there was smoke everywhere.  I lost sight of the others.”  
>  “And the cops found you like that?”  
>  Maya didn’t quite answer. “It was a housing unit, Riley.”  
>  “Oh,” Riley felt like crying. “I want to help but I don’t know how.”  
>  “You’ve got school.”  
>  “ You’ve got school.”  
>  “I’m sick.”  
>  Riley decided to not press that issue. “Were the others charged?”  
>  “No, they’re still running free.”  
>  “They left you to get caught?!”  
>  “You shouldn’t be surprised, Riley. You told me this would happen.”  
>  “I didn’t know this would happen.”  
>  “Yeah, well, there’s a lot we haven’t expected.” Maya sniffed.  
>  Riley frowned. “I’m sorry Maya. I should have been more vigilant.”  
>  “You’re not my keeper, Riles. I’m my own person. I made choices, and I chose poorly.”  
>  “No, you just—” Riley didn’t know how to explain that away.  
>  “Yeah,” Maya sighed. “See you later, Riles.”

Riley knew Maya had been hanging around students from higher grades; students that had no plans to secure future education. Riley glanced at the college research folders on her bookshelves. Maya didn’t have anything like that. There were art books on her bookshelves, and while they were filled with wonderful motivating pictures they all focused on the past.

Riley knew Maya had the potential to be a great artist in the future, but in the meantime there were four years of schooling to get through. Maya was smart, she had the capacity to learn, and she had the discipline too. There just always seemed to be something getting in the way of that.

* * *

“We'll be dissecting squid in this Thursday’s class, folks. If you have yet to hand in your exemption form, please make sure you do so by 4pm Tuesday. Otherwise, you’ll have to sit through the class and make up your grade in some other fashion.”

The bell rang two seconds after the teacher finished speaking. Miss Fairweather did a little fist pump and then sat back at her desk. Riley smiled and started packing her things.

“Riley, could you stay back please?” Miss Fairweather pointed a Petri dish in her direction. Riley nodded, and then turned to grab at Zay’s pointy finger jabbing her shoulder. He turned the jab into a wag and shook his head.

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble.” Zay grinned.

Riley put the last of her coloured pens in the pencil case and dumped it into her bag. “If I was in trouble, she wouldn’t have said please.”

Zay laughed. “I see Maya’s rubbed off on you.”

“Just a little.” Riley swung her bag and let it hit Zay before she rested the strap on her shoulder. “Oops.” She stepped forward and looked back with a smirk.

“Would you two please stop flirting,” Lucas quipped. He bumbled into Zay with his bag and muttered an insincere apology.

Zay sighed. “I see Maya’s rubbed off on you too.”

“What?” Lucas stepped back. He glanced at Riley and then dropped his head as he walked towards the door.

“Uh—” Zay shrugged and waved at Riley. He followed Lucas and patted his friend’s shoulder. “My, you’re touchy today. What’s going on?” Zay asked as they exited the room, leaving Riley to ponder the question and answer on her own.

“Riley.” Miss Fairweather caught her attention again. Riley moved towards the teacher’s desk. “You have yet to hand in your form.”

Riley readjusted her bag’s shoulder strap. “My exemption form?” she shook her head. “I’m happy to do the dissection, Miss Fairweather. I’m sure it’ll gross me out, but it’s just a squid. Not a foetus or an endangered animal.”

“That’s a bit speciest, Riley.”

Riley and Miss Fairweather turned to see Farkle leaning against the door frame. He wore blue jeans, brown boots, and one of his trademark science-related t-shirts under a dark grey hoodie.

“Master Minkus, how kind of you to grace us with your presence.”

Farkle entered the room. “Thanks, Miss Fairweather. What are the science dum-dums doing this week?”

“They’ll be dissecting squid on Thursday.”

Farkle nodded. “And Riley opted to do that too.”

Miss Fairweather smirked. “She did. Do you have any idea why?”

Farkle smiled, glancing at Riley. “There’d be a few reasons. Best not spoil the mystery of them, though, Miss Fairweather.”

Riley leaned towards Farkle and whispered, “Are you quite done flirting with my teacher?”

Farkle chuckled. “I’m here to take you to lunch. I get to take one person to my Science Banquet. You’re my choice, and not just because Maya isn’t here today.”

Riley blinked. “Science Banquet?”

“Doctor Kimura’s at a conference this week. The substitute is a chef and he let us go wild in the Home Science kitchens. We made a lot of interesting concoctions.”

“And I’m what, your guinea pig?”

“Come along and find out!” Farkle turned to Miss Fairweather who’d begun clearing the blackboard. “Did I interrupt something important?”

“No,” Miss Fairweather uttered. “I just want to make sure Riley tells Maya when the form’s due.” She wiped the last of her class notes off the board. “She’ll need to get her mother’s signature as well.”

Farkle smirked. “I don’t think Maya would miss an opportunity to make a literal mess of things.”

“No, she wouldn’t.” Riley smiled. “But I’ll still let her know, Miss Fairweather. Tuesday 4pm, right?”

“That’s it. You’re excused.”

Farkle offered his hand to Riley. “I’ll escort you there, my lady.”

Riley looped her arm around his and walked with him towards the door. They were then met by Riley’s father. She noted the troubled look on his face and unhooked her arm. Farkle stepped back and moved towards the lockers on the other side of the corridor.

“What is it, Dad?” Riley asked, though she was sure she knew the answer.

“There’s a story going around the school about Maya’s whereabouts. I spoke to Shawn yesterday. He didn’t say anything about Maya being with them.”

“Uh,” Riley paused to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “Probably because she’s not,” she muttered.

Cory placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Is she at home?”

Riley nodded and then said, “I think so.” Her father’s brow creased. Riley lowered her bag to the floor. “Dad, could you maybe just let this go for the day?”

“Is Maya in trouble, Riley?”

“No, Dad. She just had a tough weekend. She’ll be fine.”

Cory patted Riley’s shoulder. “You’ll be checking in on her this afternoon?”

“Yes.” Riley nodded.

Cory smiled. “Shawn said they’d be back tonight, but let me know if she needs anything.”

“I will.”

Cory kissed her cheek and then walked past Farkle. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Mister Minkus.”

“Yes, Mister Matthews.” Farkle walked back to Riley. He picked up her bag and placed the strap on his shoulder. “Your dad’s worried about Maya.”

“Uh—” Riley tried to take her bag back, but Farkle stepped around her.

“Maya sent me a text this morning. She told me to look out for you today.”

“Oh,” Riley smirked. “So this lunch thing is an obligation.”

Farkle grimaced. “It’s a lunch thing.” He moved the bag’s strap to the other shoulder so it was across his body. “And you need to dump most of this stuff in your locker. All this weight is not good for your posture.”

“Yes, Master Minkus.”

* * *

It was 3:36pm when Riley knocked on the Hart’s apartment door. She’d opted not to call Maya in advance, but that led to difficulties getting into the building. After almost 10 minutes waiting near the entrance, Riley’s hand hovered over the button for the Harts’ apartment. She checked her watch and then jerked back when the door opened.

> “I knew Maya wasn’t with her parents.”  
>  Riley turned to see her fellow cheerleader, Samantha. She wore light pink sweatpants, a grey New York Knicks t-shirt, and Nike runners with no socks.  
>  “Oh,” Riley grinned sheepishly at her. “Thank you.” She stepped inside.  
>  “Did you forget her number?”  
>  “It’s a surprise visit.” Riley pointed at Samantha’s shoes. “You’re off for a run?”  
>  Samantha closed the door. “I have an appointment with my trainer at the gym.”  
>  Riley stepped away. “Oh, I better not keep you then.”  
>  “No, it’s—” Samantha checked her watch. “It’s cool. I’m early.”  
>  “Still, I should—“  
>  “Is Maya okay?”  
>  “What?”  
>  “It’s just, I saw her come home yesterday afternoon. Zay was with her. Maya looked kinda upset, but I don’t think Zay— He was making jokes and she was laughing at them. But I could tell she’d been crying. Zay offered to go up with her, but Maya said no. And I haven’t seen her since, but I guess that’s because she’s—“ Samantha gestured air quotes, “With her parents.”  
>  “Uh, yeah.” Riley shrugged. “Zay came up with that story.”  
>  “Riley, is she okay?”  
>  “Yes.” Riley nodded. “Did they see you yesterday?”  
>  Samantha smiled. “Oh no, I’m good at eavesdropping.”

Gammy Hart greeted Riley and allowed her into the apartment. She patted Riley’s hand and muttered something about schoolwork and the smell of paint. Riley smiled and nodded and led Gammy back to the recliner in front of the television.

“That lovely Shawn bought this for me you know.”

“Yes, I know.” Riley smiled. “He’s a great guy.”

Gammy settled into the chair and picked up the remote control from the side table. “He’s a wonderful addition to our family.”

Riley gently squeezed her shoulder. “You’re all very lucky to have him in your lives.” She looked at the television screen. It was currently showing an advertisement for toilet paper.

“Yes.” Gammy nodded. She looked at up Riley. “Maya is in her room. She hasn’t been well today.”

“I know.” Riley stepped away from the chair and noticed that there was a half-naked couple on the television. She looked away, but stayed nearby until Gammy unmuted the television. Erotic music at an excessive volume hit Riley’s senses with such force she had to cover her ears. She walked down the hall, feeling relief with every step she took away from the lounge room.

Maya’s bedroom door was ajar. Riley peered through the gap and noted the piles of clothes on the bed. She pushed the door gently; it creaked and then a hand appeared lower down swinging the door away from Riley. Maya, still in her pyjamas, was sitting on the floor surrounded by sheets of paper with sketches on them.

“What’s Ridge and Brooke up to now?” Maya started collecting the sketches. “Gammy _loves_ her soapies. And she’s getting kinda deaf too.” Maya poked a finger in her ear.

Riley stepped into the room as soon as the carpet began to appear. She walked to the bed and sat in the only space available. Maya had yet to look in her direction, so Riley glanced around the room. Apart from the piles of clothes and paper, it looked fairly tidy. Not a single tissue lying anywhere.

“How was school?” Maya sounded almost motherly. There also wasn’t a hint of congestion in her voice. Riley examined the clothing piles. Each item was folded neatly; too neatly for someone like Maya who generally lived in material chaos _. It was due to her artistic mind_ , Riley mused. But something else had clearly taken up space in Maya’s thoughts that day. Something she didn’t want to think about. _Maya wouldn’t voluntarily clean her room unless she wanted to clean her head._

“School was school.” Riley answered, not planning any explanation. There was no reason to be soft here. Riley knew she had to get to the point of her visit sooner rather than later. “You’re not actually sick, are you?”

“Not really.” Maya picked up the last of her sketches.

“Why did you skip school?”

Maya shrugged. “Felt like it.” She stared at the sketch on top of her collection and then began sorting them.

Riley sighed. “Because of what happened yesterday?”

Maya stopped sorting. “Yeah,” she muttered.

“Maya, nobody knows about that except Lucas and me.”

“And Zay,” Maya added. She glanced at Riley as she stood.

“Well, he wouldn’t—”

Maya moved to her desk and held the sketches over it. “Plus your dad will know soon enough, I’m sure.”

Riley shrugged. “I won’t be telling him.”

Maya dropped the sketches. “It’s okay if you do though.” She turned and smiled at her friend.

Riley shook her head. “It’s not my story to tell.”

Maya nodded. She sucked her bottom lip and looked over the piles of clothes on the bed.

“Maya—” Riley tried to put her face in Maya’s eye line. “Is something wrong? I mean something other than what happened yesterday.”

“I just have too much stu—” Maya turned to her closet and opened it. “Look at all this stuff. How did I get so much stuff in here?” She pulled one item off its hanger and threw it towards the bed; it landed on Riley’s lap. “I need to put some of this stuff in Goodwill.”

Two tops collided with Riley’s face before she realised it was time to move. “That’s very gen—” She stood by the desk and watched Maya toss t-shirts and jackets and leggings and shoes over her shoulders with no care as to where they landed. Riley crept to the door. “Maya, is this about the fire? Are you trying to help those people?”

“Uh,” Maya stared at the mass of items on and around her bed. The neatly folded piles were now hidden bulges underneath the sea of scattered material. “I didn’t realise I had this many clothes.” She picked up two sets of leggings. “I don’t think I’ve worn these in years.”

Riley examined the items. “Haven’t you grown out of them?”

Maya looked down. “I guess so, yeah.” She dumped both on the floor near the door. “Goodwill then.” Maya resumed her separation and grouping of various clothing items.

Riley sighed. She glanced at the sketches on Maya’s desk. The one on top of the pile showed a lamppost with a tote bag hanging from it. The lamppost had a fire inside its glass case. The tote was at an angle but it seemed to be swinging downwards. At the bottom of the lamppost there was a small creature with small feet and a large head. Its mouth was open with many sharp teeth and it was wearing a collar with a nametag. Riley picked up the sketch and peered at the name scribbled on the tag. “Donnie,” she whispered, and then muttered, “Farkle?”

“What’s that about Farkle?” Maya asked, still sorting through the clothes.

Riley put the sketch back and glanced at the growing pile near the door. She joined Maya at foot of the bed. “Farkle invited me to a Science Banquet today. His class had made a bunch of things from the kitchens. I tried a few things but,” Riley stuck her tongue out. “They’re not good cooks.”

Maya laughed. “There’s an art to food experimentation. You can’t just put a bunch of ingredients together and hope it tastes good.”

Riley tapped a finger on her chin. “That sounds familiar.”

“Mom said that to Shawn last Monday, when your family came for dinner.”

“Oh yeah that cake wasn’t—” Riley chuckled. “Still, it was slightly better than what I had today.”

“Don’t tell Shawn. He’ll think he can try again.”

Riley picked up a pair of ankle boots. “Speaking of Shawn, and your mother—”

“They’ll be back tonight. Mom said seven or eight.”

Riley smiled. “Good, but that’s not where I was going.”

“I won’t be telling them about yesterday just yet. I don’t want to ruin their good weekend.”

Riley rubbed Maya’s shoulder. “I also wasn’t going to ask about that.”

“Oh.” Maya sighed. She dropped the pair of jeans she’d been folding on the bed and then sat down on them. “So where were you going?”

“You should know that Zay basically told the whole school that you went away with them.” Riley pushed a pile of clothes back and sat beside Maya. “Of course, Samantha knows that’s not true because she saw you come home yesterday.”

Maya nodded. “She saw me with Zay,” she muttered. “I didn’t see her, but Zay said he sensed a cheerleader.”

Riley smirked. “Well, you know the lie’s only going to hold so long.”

“And of course your dad knows it’s not true.” Maya pinched the tips of her fingers. She sighed. “How was school otherwise? We’ve got that dissection thing on Thursday right?”

“Yes. Miss Fairweather wanted to remind you of the exemption form.”

Maya grinned. “Oh, I’ll be there. No reason to miss out on that.”

“That’s what I told her.”

“What about Civics? How was that today?”

Riley shrugged. “Kind of boring actually.”

“What?” Maya turned to her. “But you love Civics.”

“Yeah, but there was no debate. You weren’t there. Brandon wasn’t at school either.”

Maya looked at the door. “Oh.”

“Lucas tried to take your place, but you know how weird things get when he tries to act like you.” Riley watched for a response, but Maya merely nodded. Riley chuckled. “And Zay was no help either, but I think it was because he was scared of me.”

Maya grinned. “Well, you can be scary sometimes.”

Riley smiled as she stood and surveyed the room. “Not as scary as this room looks. I’m going to help you get these clothes sorted.” She picked up a long sleeve top.

Maya clapped her hands together. “Finally she puts her snooping to good use.” She stuck her tongue out at Riley.

Riley huffed and flicked a sleeve at Maya. “You know I’m here for you. You can tell me anything.” Maya’s brow rose. Riley shrugged. “Or not; I’ll still be here.”

“Yeah, you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rumours are the worst.


	4. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zay meant no harm with his story about Maya. Unfortunately the rumour mill is a nightmare, especially among high school students. 
> 
> But that's not the only thing he has to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the extra long wait on this one. 2016 was a bit of a depressing year.
> 
> This is my longest chapter yet (over 13K words). I actually finished it in July, but lots of stuff happened in real life since then and Chapter 5 took a while to get going... 
> 
> Plus all the "triangle non-triangle" stuff in the show messed with my muse. I'm close to working out a synopsis for the fic now. Maybe once Chapter 5 is done. ;)
> 
> POV: Riley; Zay.  
> This covers the whole of "Tuesday", the 3rd day within this fic.
> 
> Oh, and there's a lot of meta stuff for the fic and the show in this chapter. If you're into analysing GMW, you should notice a few things. Look out for the meta joke regarding the actors' names too. ;)

The first thing to wake Riley on Tuesday morning was her alarm. The second and third things were also alarms. The fourth had been a pigeon accidentally flying into her bay window. Riley got up to inspect the dazed lump of feathers, and then got distracted by a text from Maya.

_Breakfast at Topanga’s_

Riley smiled. She looked back at the window to see the bird waddling along the fire escape. “Look after yourself, friend.” Riley dropped her phone on the bed and darted into the wardrobe. She brought out a burnt orange skirt with maple leaf embroidery and placed it on her unmade bed. Then she added a black short-sleeve blouse, cream suede mid-calf boots, and a light cream scarf. Riley picked up her phone and texted back.

  _20 minutes_

* * *

 

Her mid-calf boots tappity-tap-tapped down the steps and then landed together with a sharp click of the heels. Riley held onto the railing to get her balance back. There were three people sitting at a table – two girls and a boy – but none of them paid her any attention. Two John Quincy Adams bags lay at their feet. One of the girls seemed to be reading and eating, and ignoring the other two staring lovingly at each other. Riley felt a pang of jealousy. And then her stomach rumbled.

“Riley, are you comin’ in or what?” Maya stood at the door holding a carafe of water. She wore a loose-fitting thin grey sweater over a white dress, with black leggings and grey slouched knee-high boots. Maya smiled as she placed the bottle on the customers’ table and then pointed at the girl’s book. “Is that _Sense & Sensibility_? You got Harper Burgess this year?”

“Yeah.” The girl looked up at her. “How’d you know?”

“You’ve barely touched your food. These two here are just enough to make you sick, but I’m pretty sure the book’s what’s keeping you from eating.”

“That doesn’t explain how—”

“Harper really got me interested in reading. She even made me think being a teacher would be a good career move. I miss her. My current English teacher is a bit of a bore.” Maya glanced at Riley still standing by the steps. Riley smiled back.

“You’re at high school now?”

“Yeah.” Maya squinted at Riley. “Hey, Matthews!”

Riley looked around, and then gasped, “Oh, me?” She pointed to herself.

Maya walked towards her. “Were you in a trance or something?”

“I was just listening to your conversation.” Riley moved away from the steps. “It’s not often I hear you speak so positively about school things.”

Maya shrugged. “I just miss the good old days when I didn’t have to think so much.”

Riley smiled as she shook her head. “Maybe, but you seem a lot more confident today.” She stood at the door and peeked inside.

Maya’s mother Katy stood by the espresso machine. As she turned with a cup and saucer, Shawn stepped into view. Katy placed the cup on a tray along with a plate of baked goods, and walked past Shawn. He followed her briefly with camera in hand and snapped a photo. Shawn grinned. His eyes were locked in position until Katy strolled back to the counter. Her left hand brushed over his arm; the small gemstone on her engagement ring flashed as it reflected the interior light.

“See how happy they are?” Maya whispered in Riley’s ear. “They don’t know anything. That’s why I seem confident. But it’ll be different at school.”

Riley put an arm around her. “I’ll be your buffer.”

Maya laughed. “Okay, sure.” She pointed at the half-eaten croissant on the counter. “Want the rest of that?” She ducked and walked out of Riley’s reach.

Riley remained at the door and watched Katy carry two milkshakes to a table near the bookshelves. Shawn took another photo of her as she walked back, and then a third when Katy posed as if she were a teapot. They both laughed, and then Shawn stepped towards her and pulled her close.

“Now, now. Remember what I said about customer expectations.”

Shawn cupped Katy’s cheek. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

“There’s a certain level of—” Katy’s words trailed off when Shawn whispered in her ear. She chuckled. Shawn’s eyes caught Riley’s bemused expression and he immediately stepped aside. Katy followed his gaze and gasped. “Good morning, Riley.” Katy brushed invisible crumbs off her apron.

Riley grinned. “Morning lovebirds.” She walked over to where Maya sat at the counter.

“Now you know why I was glad to be without them this weekend.” Maya pointed a laden fork in her direction.

“Uhuh.” Riley took the piece of croissant off the fork and popped it in her mouth. Maya gaped at her, and Riley smirked back.

“Oh, you missed us.” Shawn ruffled Maya’s hair, eliciting a giggle out of her. He moved to the stool next to her which had two different ties curled upon it; one plain navy blue, and the other had red and grey check squares.

Riley then realised Shawn wore dark grey trouser pants and shiny black shoes instead of his usual jeans and dusty boots. Riley glanced at his Star Wars t-shirt and scratched her head. “Uh, Uncle Shawn?” Riley pointed at the ties and his current attire.

“Oh,” Shawn chuckled. “I have a potential interview at your school today.”

Riley’s brow creased. “ _Potential_ interview?”

“They’ve got my portfolio and my references. I’m on call for an interview if they like what they’ve seen.”

“They’re sussing him out,” Maya added.

Riley moved away from the counter as Katy returned with an empty carafe. “But what’s to– suss? Mister Turner’s the Superintendent. He’d put in a good word for you.”

“Oh,” Katy slipped past Riley and refilled the carafe. “Riley, knowing people is only half the battle.” She stepped out from behind the counter and walked back outside.

Shawn picked up the ties and gestured for Riley to sit on the stool. “And sometimes, knowing people is the _whole_ battle.” He sighed.

Maya nodded at that. Riley sat on the stool and leaned on the counter to look at Maya’s face; her friend smiled back and then pushed her plate towards Riley. There wasn’t much of the croissant left.

“What does that mean?” Riley asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

Shawn moved behind the counter. “I have to make a really good impression based on what the other board members think of Jon. I have to be just as good as Jon to them, or even better than him.” He picked up a garment bag, unzipped it, and looped the navy blue tie around the coathanger.

“But that’s not right.” Riley’s brow creased. “You should be assessed based on your work first and foremost, not who you’re friends with. Isn’t that kind of discriminatory?”

Shawn shrugged. He returned the garment bag to its hiding place. “You’d have to ask your mom about that. Besides, when it comes to the arts, things can get pretty vague.” Turning back to Riley, he smiled.

Maya swallowed the last of the croissant. “Everyone’s got their own personal ideas on what is art, and what is—”

“Just a picture of a pile of leaves.” Katy appeared next to Riley with some used plates and spoons. She looked pointedly at Shawn.

“Oh, come on now. I said that was good.”

Katy shrugged. “You’ve got your skill; I’ve got mine.” She slipped past him and put the plates away. “You’re not that great at acting.”

Shawn put a hand to his chest. “Oh, I’m not?”

Maya got off her stool and tugged at Riley’s arm. “We better go before this gets heated.” She ducked behind the counter and grabbed her bag.

Riley picked her bag up from the floor. “Heated?”

Maya pulled Riley towards the entrance. “It’ll probably end up with one of them breaking a food service regulation.”

“Oh.” Riley glanced back. Shawn had cornered Katy near the baked goods. Maya’s mother stifled her mouth with her left hand. Shawn clasped hold of it and kissed her engagement ring. Riley smiled.

“You know, I’m beginning to regret wanting them together.”

Riley turned to Maya. “You’re joking.”

Maya grinned as they walked out of Topanga’s. “Yeah, I am.”

* * *

 

The applause began soft and slow before either Riley or Maya had entered school grounds. The sound grew louder and faster as students stopped their usual morning chatter and turned to face the girls. Their path to the school foyer became clear with teenagers stepping aside and joining in the mysterious show of appreciation. Riley noted Maya’s darting eyes and pursed lips. She clasped Maya’s hand and strolled towards the foyer door which opened inwardly to reveal Zay ushering them inside.

“Come in, come in! Oh, I’m so sorry. This is my fault.” Zay muttered as he put his arms around their shoulders and escorted them quickly into the nearest classroom. He shut the door, peeked through its window and then turned back to Riley and Maya.

“What do you mean ‘your fault’?” Riley asked.

Maya stepped towards Zay. “Why were people clapping?” Her face was stern as she spoke. Zay shrunk up against the door and waved his hands.

“Nobody knows anything. Not the truth, anyway.”

Riley crossed her arms. “So what do they know, Zay?”

Zay slipped past Maya and joined Riley beside the blackboard. “They know Maya wasn’t at school yesterday. They _think_ – as per the story I told them – that Maya was with her mother and Shawn.”

“Yeah, I know all that.” Maya gritted her teeth. “What’s with the clapping?”

“Well,” Zay’s voice had gone up half an octave. He paused and put a hand on the blackboard.

Riley smirked at Maya who kept her face straight and eyes glaring at their shamefaced friend. It was a game they all played from time to time, and Zay was a willing participant. He knew he had a big mouth, but when it came to his friends’ deepest secrets Zay could be trusted to lock them up tight and liquefy the key.

“Y’see, when you start telling a little lie it can sometimes get out of control.”

Maya moved towards the teacher’s desk. She picked up the folding ruler and tapped it against her hand.

“Maya,” Riley gasped. “You don’t need—”

“So you being with your mom and Shawn turned into a rumour that they’d actually gotten married, and that you caught the bouquet, which was a simple enough rumour and probably something that we could have gone along with and nobody would’ve been the wiser until they found out they weren’t married at all. But by then nobody would really care—” Zay paused to take a breath and stare at the slowly unfolding ruler in Maya’s hands.

Riley shook her head. “That doesn’t explain the clapping.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Maya stepped towards Zay. “What aren’t you saying?”

“Okay, okay.” Zay swallowed. “Somehow that rumour turned into another rumour where you met an older guy at the hotel and got caught kissing him in the limousine by your mom, which meant there wasn’t any honeymoon.”

Maya stared at Zay. Riley’s mouth gaped. Maya put her knuckles against her lips. Zay turned to Riley with pleading eyes. Riley nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever words she thought might come out did not. Riley shook her head and shrugged. Zay whimpered.

The sound that followed reminded Riley of the scary clown laugh she’d heard on television the night before. It hadn’t been either of her parents’ intention to watch that film, but grasping the remote had been difficult for Cory once Topanga fell asleep on him. He was thankful to Riley for her help. After smiling at the cuteness of her parents, Riley quickly went back to bed and dreamed of purple horses with swords hanging over their heads.

Maya cackled and tossed the folding ruler onto the desk. She kept one hand close to her mouth and at one point stifled her giggles with her fist. Maya dropped to the floor, her laughter fading slowly into a snigger, and let out a loud sigh.

Riley knelt in front of her. “Peaches—”

“Wow.” Maya wiped her eyes. “My rumoured life is _way_ more interesting.” She looked up at Zay. “So, how much older was the guy?”

Zay wiped his brow. “Uh, twenty, I think; early twenties.”

Maya blew upwards and her fringe bounced. “He must’ve been real drunk.”

Zay chuckled. “Well, all the more reason for you to be in trouble.”

“’cause I’d _also_ have to be drunk to be in that kind of situation,” Maya surmised.  “Well,” she shrugged. “At least that’s a misdemeanour I can explain.” Maya held out her hand and Riley took it. They stood and looked at the classroom door where a black-haired head bobbed up and down near the window. “Uh oh,” Maya gritted her teeth and glanced at Zay. “Rumour mill’s gonna start up again.”

Zay gulped. Maya grinned. Zay frowned and pointed a finger at her. Maya stuck her tongue out at him. Zay did likewise. Maya reached for the folded ruler. Zay recoiled. Maya laughed. Zay smirked.

“Would you two please stop flirting?” Riley whispered. She padded towards the door and listened to the murmurs outside. Riley smiled when she recognised the familiar grumpy tone of a Darby-Yogi argument. She looked back at Maya and Zay who both mouthed ‘Yogi’ at her. Riley nodded.

“I think he was the one who started the wedding rumour.” Zay shrugged. “Darby probably threw in the bouquet thing. Y’know, they’re a pretty shady couple. They look harmless enough, but they’re up to something. I’m sure of it.”

Maya walked to the blackboard and picked up some chalk. “Well, why don’t you go start a rumour about _them_ , then?”

“Maya—” Riley raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Maya shrugged. “Like anyone here’s gonna believe that they’re spies.”

Zay gasped. “That makes total sense.”

Riley squinted at him. She shook her head. “I just don’t think—”

Maya cut her off. “Don’t start a rumour about them, Zay.”

Zay pouted. “But it would distract from the rumours about you.”

“It might actually compound into a bigger rumour involving Maya.” Riley took the chalk from Maya’s hand and put it back on the blackboard.

“Compound?” Maya wiped the chalk off her fingers. “Isn’t that a science term?”

Riley smiled. “Uh, yeah, but not how I was using it.”

“Okay.” Zay walked to the door. “No more rumours. Everyone’s here today anyway, so they can give their own explanations for what happened. I’m done with that kind of thing.”

Riley patted Zay on the back. “Good boy.” Zay grinned at her. Riley chuckled. “And thank you for letting us know.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Maya flanked his other side.

“Ready to face the world again?” Riley asked. If she had to be honest, the question wasn’t just for Maya and Zay.

“Only one way to find out.” Zay opened the door and gestured for them both to exit the room. “Ladies first.”

Maya shrugged and walked out of the door. Riley shook her head. “No, Zay. You go. I’m all for equality.”

Zay wagged his finger at all. “No, you all for me getting my toes stood on when Maya comes running back in here.”

“What?” Riley scoffed and pushed him forwards. “Don’t be ridic—”

Zay yelped and stepped back. Maya quickly apologised and sidestepped around him. Riley turned and stepped into Zay. She grasped for Maya’s arm, but her friend stepped away.

“What are you two doing to me?” Zay whined as he stumbled into the hallway with Riley in tow.

“And what were _you_ two doing in there?”

Riley looked up to see Farkle and Smackle, their arms linked, and wearing amused expressions. Their clothes appeared to be colour-coordinated today. Black, white and green with denim blue. Riley pursed her lips and stepped back into the classroom to drag Maya out.

“No, no, n—”

“Relax, Maya. It’s just—” Riley gasped when she saw Lucas standing beside Farkle. Zay left her side to join his fellow Texan. Riley smirked at them both wearing check shirts today. She tried to listen in on their conversation, then glanced at Maya who appeared to be doing the same.

“Good morning, Riley.” Smackle beamed up at her. “How are you after your impromptu lunch yesterday?”

Riley smiled briefly and addressed her answer to Farkle. “I had an upset stomach last night. So thanks for that.”

“You weren’t the only one.” Farkle shrugged. “Sorry, though. It’s just as well you were the only outsider.” His black shirt had a picture of the last four planets on it. Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. Then Riley remembered and frowned. She looked at the picture again. Was that actually Earth with Saturn’s rings?

Riley turned as Maya tried to sneak away from the group. Zay stopped her in her path. Riley heard something akin to a growl, but Zay wagged his finger at Maya and turned her around to face Lucas. Zay walked around them once before looking up to see Riley watching. He grinned and stepped towards her.

“Will you be joining me at dance class this afternoon?”

“Oh!” Riley put a hand to her mouth. “Sorry, no, I forgot about that. Maya’s going to help me clean out my wardrobe.” She stepped around Zay and then frowned. Both Maya and Lucas had gone, but so had Farkle and Smackle and most of the other students. Riley looked at her watch.

“Is that necessary, today of all days?” Zay hovered around her.

Riley lightly pushed him away. “It’s for charity.”

The bell rang. It was the second bell; the warning bell. Riley gasped and turned around. The remaining students started running to their respective home rooms.

Zay put a hand to his heart. “You don’t consider me charity?”

Riley pulled on his sleeve. “You are now. We’re late for class.”

* * *

 

Stepping into the Creativity Room five minutes late, Riley was surprised to find she and Zay weren’t the only tardy ones. Students sat at their desks – some huddled in groups, others drawing or reading – but their teacher had yet to appear. Zay not-so-casually pointed out Brandon sitting on his desk in the last row. He faced the back wall and seemed to be staring at the art posted there. Riley pursed her lips when she recognised one of Maya’s designs on a tile, and then realised she wouldn’t share a class with her best friend until that afternoon. Riley frowned as she sat beside Zay in the first row.

“Students!” A teacher who wasn’t their teacher entered the room wearing a bright yellow sweater vest, a wide green and purple polka-dot tie, black shirt with rolled up sleeves, ripped jeans and flip flops. The whole class sat dumbfounded until the man turned his back on them and began writing something on the blackboard. Riley covered her mouth with her hands and looked at Zay stifling his laughter with the strap of his messenger bag. The rest of the class wasn’t quite so respectful.

“Yes, yes. I know how ridiculous I look. It’s for the sophomore drama class. Nobody tell them. It’s a surprise!” The man turned around again and pointed at the blackboard. It looked like the beginning of a limerick:

_There once was a writing instructor_

“Your teacher is not well today, so she has taken the day off. She didn’t give any notes for you lot, so you are free to do as you wish as long as it’s not loud or unseemly. Do some study, homework; use that line as a prompt for a poem, a limerick, a novel. I don’t care. Just keep quiet and I’ll be back to check on you in five.” He tossed the chalk towards the last row and then exited the room.

“Who was that guy?” Zay asked Riley.

She shrugged. “Drama teacher?”

Zay scribbled the first line of the limerick down. “So what rhymes with instructor?”

One of the boys behind them cleared his throat and stood on his chair. “ _There once was a writing instructor, who dated a music conductor_.”

Zay tapped his pen against the table. “Conductor, yeah, that’s—” Zay gasped, “Oh no.”

A few sniggers began around the classroom. Riley glanced at the other students. They were all looking at the boy standing on his chair trying to get his friend to do the same. The first boy sighed and snatched the paper back from his friend.

“ _The writer fell ill, from the ink in his quill_ —”

“You’ll thank—” Zay covered Riley’s ears. She barely heard the rest of his sentence.

Riley put her hands over his. “Why?”

The whole class erupted in laughter. Riley moved Zay’s hands away.

“You’ll thank me later.” Zay patted her shoulder. He reached out to grab the boy’s poem and crumpled it up. “I’ll just go put this in the—”

Riley took the paper from Zay and smoothed it out on her desk.

“No, Riley, don’t.”

“ _A keepsake from the one night he plucked her_?” Riley squinted at the words, read the whole poem again, and then scrunched her face. “Oh, that’s gross.” She flicked the paper off her desk. Zay picked it up from the floor, crumpled it up again and tossed it in the bin near the door. Riley gagged and unzipped her bag. She pulled out her notebook and flipped it to the last written page. Zay sat beside her again and muttered an apology. "No worries, Zay. The Riley Committee isn’t here to protect me. And I need to grow up sometime. I said as much when I picked this class. I just didn’t realise how much more grown up everyone else would be.”

Zay scoffed. “I don’t think that’s an example of being ‘grown up’.”

“It’s good to get an up-close look at what the world is like today. I can’t stay in my shell forever. I have to make the world my own. Dad’s always saying that.”

“He’s also always saying people change people.”

“And I’ve learned that that’s not always for the better.” Riley touched her friendship ring and looked towards the door. The drama teacher stood in the doorframe watching the class. Riley smiled at him. He had discarded most of the clothes from before, and now wore only the black shirt, jeans, and flip flops. The teacher nodded and moved to leave, but then crouched next to the bin. Riley bit her lip.

The man stayed near the bin until most of the class noise had stilled. Almost every eye was on him now. Riley glanced behind her. The boy poet shrunk down in his seat. Riley smirked as she turned back to the front. She caught the teacher’s amused expression and tightened her mouth.

“I see you understood my lesson, class; very good. However, it’s also very inappropriate for your age group.” He waved the paper at the students. “Who wrote this?” No one responded. “You’ll get extra credit!” His voice went up half an octave and did a little dance on the spot, but no one would confess their part. The man shrugged. “Nevermind, we’ll work it out by the handwriting.” He walked out of the room with the poem. Riley shook her head and returned to the scribbles in her notebook.

“Hey, Riley?”

She looked up to see Brandon hovering next to her desk. He wore a long-sleeved grey jacket over a white t-shirt; he’d toned down his Middle School rebel-like attire, but the swagger was still there. His eyes darted back and forth between the door and the back wall. Riley felt Zay touch her shoulder before she saw his pen in her line of sight.

“It’s okay.” Riley gently pushed Zay’s hand to the side, and smiled at her visitor. “Good morning, Brandon.”

He tapped his fingers on her desk. “Is Maya here today?”

“Yes,” Riley answered before thinking it through. She pursed her lips and followed his gaze towards the back wall. Three of the other students had gathered there blocking her view of Maya’s artwork.

“I know those rumours about her aren’t true.”

Riley, uncertain how to respond to his statement, merely sighed. “What is it you want, Brandon?”

“You should keep her away from this room, if you can. Someone’s defaced her stuff.”

“What?” Riley stood up and stared at the back wall. She strode towards it, with Brandon and Zay following. The students blocking the view dispersed at her approach. There were three tiles, two squares and one rectangle, positioned diagonally down the wall. Other sets of tiles had been positioned the same way, though some were in different directions. They were all different animals, and for that assignment Maya had chosen to focus on a peacock.

Riley remembered the day they both went to The Bronx Zoo just to take photos of the peacocks there and study their plumage. Riley delighted in hearing Maya’s descriptions of the colours and shapes. She had scribbled specific words and phrases in her notebook to use at a later time. Maya hadn’t let Riley see her design until it had been approved by the art teacher, and even then she still needed to paint the tiles and varnish them before they could be displayed.

It had been one of their first assignments for the school year. Riley had completed hers early; she didn’t put nearly as much thought into it. Her chosen animal was a cat – specifically a Siamese cat with a sleek subtle tail – and she had done her best to ignore the allure of purple paint. It ultimately snuck in when it came time to colour in the eyes. As far as Riley was concerned the Siamese cat’s eyes were the best part of her artwork, and surprisingly enough the teacher had agreed. But that didn’t help the eventual placement of her design. Riley glanced briefly at the spot near the window, almost always hidden behind the stack of easels. It was a little insulting, but Riley knew there had been no clear disrespect with that situation. Unlike what had been done to Maya’s artwork.

On one square there was a peacock head wearing a crown of cornflower feathers. The other square featured a lone tail feather, but instead of the usual shape of the ‘eye’ Maya had painted the footprints of two other animals. To Riley it looked like those of a sheep and a horse. Maya had rejected her assumption, but never corrected her. Thankfully neither square had been vandalised, perhaps because they weren’t large enough for the offender to make their statement. The rectangle tile in the middle _had_ been a mess of blue and green, showcasing the neck and back of the peacock and featuring a different symbol within each lily pad shaped plume. Now almost every symbol was distorted or blotted out by red marker. A dozen or so tiny letter As littered the lily pad plumage.

Riley felt heat rising up her neck. She grabbed the back of Brandon’s chair for support.

“What are you going to do about it?” His voice was right behind her. “‘Cause when I find out who did that, they’re gonna—” He paused at the sound of a drumbeat.

Half the class had started clapping or tapping pencils like drumsticks. Four students – three girls and one boy – sat on their desks facing the back of the room. Two of the girls were singing and holding lollipops in front of their mouths.

“La la-la la lah, la la-la la lah.”

The girl in the middle stared at Riley with an open mouth, moving her lollipop in and out and side to side with her tongue.

Riley shuddered and looked away. “Ugh, this class is horrible.”

“It’s only gonna get worse,” Zay muttered. “I recognise that tune.”

“Warm it up, la la, la-la-la. Warm it up, la la, la-la-la. Warm it up, la la, la-la-la.”

“Oh, acapella.” Zay nodded. “How creative of them.”

“What tune is it?” Riley asked.

“La la, la-la-la, the boys are waiting. La la, la-la-la, the boys are waiting. La la, la-la-la, the boys are waiting.”

Zay held onto Riley’s shoulders and pushed her towards the front of the room. “We should leave.”

“But the sub’s gonna come back—”

“We really should leave before the sub—” Zay bumped into someone’s desk, knocking a pencil case to the floor. Zay muttered an apology and then gasped. “Or maybe not.”

Riley stepped around him. “Why, what’s—?” She stared at the red marker rolling out of the pencil case. “Oh.” Riley glanced at Brandon. “Please don’t—”

“Maya’s milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!” the middle girl sang out to a thunderous applause from half the class. The other half seemed to be working, or trying to. Riley pitied them as much as she pitied herself at that moment. Glancing back at the middle girl, Riley tried to look bored instead of worried. The girl laughed and turned away.

The boy next to her moved down to his chair and then looked around his desk. “Hey, where’d my case go?”

A grey blur sped past Riley and kicked the boy out of his seat. The three singers pressed themselves against the wall, and other shocked students moved out of the way of Brandon’s raging arms. Riley gasped when Zay lifted her up and carried her towards the door.

“Zay, let me down.”

“Nah, we’re not taking part in this.” Zay stepped out of the room and met the eyes of the drama teacher. He grinned. “Oh, hi, sir. I’m just rehearsing a ballet thing.”

“Put her down, Mister Babineaux.”

“Aw, but it’s a waste to destroy something so young. Can’t you give her another chance?”

“Zay—” Riley turned to the door. For a brief moment she’d forgotten about the fight going on inside the classroom. She patted Zay’s shoulder, and he carefully let her stand. She looked at the teacher’s attire; he had changed once more, wearing black shoes with his jeans, and had replaced his black shirt with a pale green one.

A loud shattering noise startled them all, and Riley and Zay stepped aside to let the teacher past.

“What’s that noise?” he shouted as he entered the room. “Stop! Stop!” Another five seconds went by before the room had gone quiet again. There were a few shuffling footsteps, and a few muffled voices. Then Brandon and the very red-faced red-marker boy marched out of the room with the drama teacher behind them.

Riley crept back into the classroom. The other students sat chatting amongst themselves. The desks were still in disarray from the fight and her belongings were nowhere near where she’d left them. Zay found her notebook under the desk of the lead female singer. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. Riley turned away from the sight and picked up her pens from under a window and beside the teacher’s desk. She placed them back in her case, received her notebook from Zay and dropped everything back into her bag. Once Zay grabbed his things they both walked to the door.

“Hey! Class isn’t over yet.” One of the other students called out.

Riley looked at her watch and then at Zay. There was still another four minutes until the bell was due to ring. She glanced at the PA box near the blackboard and made a short wish.

“Riley Matthews and Isaiah Babineaux, please report to the Principal’s Office immediately.”

Zay chuckled. “I guess class _is_ over for us.”

Riley glared at the PA box. “That’s not what I meant,” she muttered.

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

 

Upon leaving the Principal’s Office, Riley resolved to change her Tuesday elective to something with more boundaries where nobody could possibly write dirty limericks or misrepresent fellow students or give anyone a black eye. Her decision to switch classes wouldn’t stop people disrespecting others or their work, but it would help to prevent her feelings of guilt.

Riley hadn’t spoken to Maya since before school began, but she did see her loitering outside the office while Riley was being interviewed. Zay had gone out to explain what was going on, and presumably to let her know what had been done to her artwork. There had been no chance to question Zay on the matter when she was finally excused from the Principal’s Office. Her father met her at the door. His look of concern prompted Zay to get out of his line of sight immediately.

 

> “Riley, what’s going on?”  
>  “Zay and I witnessed a fight. Principal Herbert wanted to know what we’d seen.”  
>  “A fight in class?” her father squeezed her shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
>  “Zay got me out of harm’s way before it got worse.”  
>  “Good, good.”  
>  “I need to get to my next class now, Dad.”  
>  “Okay, but when you see Maya, make sure she comes to History this afternoon. I was told by her Humanities teacher that she wasn’t in class.”  
>  “What?”  
>  “There’s something going on with her, isn’t there? The rumours that have been going around—”  
>  “None of them are true.”  
>  “I know. It’s just that things like that can stick for a long time. Please look out for her, Riley.”  
>  “I’m trying, Dad.”

More guilt seeped into Riley’s thoughts as she began her next class. She shared English with Farkle and Smackle, and a few other kids she knew from John Quincy Adams Middle School. They had just finished analysing Mary Shelley’s _Frankenstein_ the week before, and this week they were due to start working through another science fiction novel. Lying on her desk, just like every other student’s desk, was a copy of Ray Bradbury’s _Fahrenheit 451_.

Riley could tell the book was second-hand, or perhaps fourth or fifth-hand, based on the creases on the spine and the torn back cover. The front of it was also in poor condition, but the extra black pen marks on the cover design only made the monstrous fire look more menacing. Riley instantly hoped the fireman had enough water to put the flames out. She then looked at the blurb:

_Guy Montag is a fireman. His job is to burn books, which are forbidden, being the source of all discord and unhappiness._

“Oh,” Riley grimaced. “This sounds delightful.”

“It’s a dystopia, Riley.” Smackle sat in the front row seat diagonally to her left. She held a different edition of the novel. It was mostly black with a single flame.

“An authoritarian dystopia,” Farkle clarified. He sat beside her and behind Smackle. “It’s not going to be pretty.”

Mr Atkinson waltzed into the room holding a spray bottle and wearing a child-size fireman hat on his head. He placed both on his desk and picked up yet another edition of _Fahrenheit 451_.

“If you’re wondering why there are so many different editions in this room, it’s because I had to scour the local libraries and some second-hand stores for copies. The school library only had three! And they all looked the same and they were all boring new things. Look inside your copy. Is there any writing in there? Has it been gifted to someone? Is the spine creased? Can you see any highlighted passages? If it has at least one of those things it is a well-loved book. And the story inside it is about well-loved books. It’s also about people burning those well-loved books. Not burning them onto a CD or your laptop, or your Kindle, but destroying the heart and soul of the reader.”

Riley flipped through the pages of her copy. Two of them flew up out of the book and then landed on her hands. “Oh,” Riley gasped. She quickly put the pages at the back of the book and closed it, mentally noting to find the correct places after class. She put her hands over the book and looked back at Mr Atkinson who now stood next to her desk.

“Miss Matthews, why did you do that?”

“Uh,” Riley felt her cheeks warm up. “Which part, sir?”

Mr Atkinson smiled and gently slid the book out from under her hands. He pulled the flyaway pages out and looked them over. His grin widened. “You’ve got the phoenix edition there, Riley. It was fluttering about trying to bring about its rebirth and you quenched it.” He placed the pages back where they should be, put the book back on her desk, wide open, and pointed at a highlighted passage. “Don’t quench it.”

Riley looked at the words and then at her teacher. “Read it, sir?” He nodded. Riley picked up the book and read the highlighted section. “ _There was a silly damn bird called a Phoenix back before Christ. Every few hundred years he built a pyre and burnt himself up. He must have been first cousin to Man_.”

“And what does that mean?” Mr Atkinson addressed the whole class.

Smackle put her hand up. “Mankind destroys itself over and over just like the phoenix.”

“True, Miss Smackle, but you’re missing something important.”

Farkle put his hand up. “ _Every few hundred years_ ; it’s repeated over and over because the phoenix is reborn. It becomes new again. It rebuilds.”

“Correct, Mister Minkus. However, we’re still missing something.” Mr Atkinson turned to Riley. “Miss Phoenix-quencher, do you have any idea what I’m referring to?”

Riley read over the passage again. “Before Christ?” The teacher gestured for more. “First cousin?”

Mr Atkinson pointed at her. “Yes!”

“But what does it mean in this context, sir?” one of the other boys in class raised his hand. “I have first cousins who are around my age. We’re basically equal. Doesn’t the passage mean that Man is just like the Phoenix?”

The teacher chuckled. “I think somebody has heard their slightly older sophomore cousin talk about their freshman class with Mr Atkinson.”

The boy smiled sheepishly. “That’s possible, sir.”

“But what you may have missed out on – and what your cousin may have put to the back of his brain – is that Man has an advantage over the Phoenix. Man has the ability to remember.” Mr Atkinson put the fireman hat back on his head. “But Man also has the choice to ignore, and with that comes the tendency to forget. But the Phoenix doesn’t get any of that. It just does what it does; over and over, with nothing to change its ways.” He picked up the spray bottle. “Who here thinks this is water?”

Nobody put their hand up. Everyone looked suspiciously at each other instead.

Mr Atkinson dropped the spray bottle on Smackle’s desk. “Isadora, would you be willing to spray some of that liquid onto my hat?” He crouched beside her.

“Uh, I don’t know what it is, sir.”

“If it’s not water, what else could it be?”

“It could be anything, sir. Detergent, alcohol, vinegar,” Smackle paused to gently touch the spray bottle. “Or, if you visited the science lab before coming here, it could be ethoxyethane, otherwise known as diethyl ether or sulfuric ether.”

Mr Atkinson stood and placed the fireman hat on Smackle’s head. “Perhaps you should wear that? It sounds like maybe you would know how to put this fire out. Oh, it fits you better too.” He picked up the spray bottle and squirted some of the liquid into his mouth. Then he coughed. “White vinegar,” he croaked and walked back to his desk. “Salt water diluted with vodka and white vinegar.” He coughed again and shook his head. “That tasted perfectly fine in the science lab.”

“Are you okay, Mister Atkinson?” Riley got up from her desk.

“I’m fine, Riley, thank you. Feeling a little foolish, maybe. Or maybe this was just part of the lesson.”

“What lesson is that, sir?” one of the girls up the back voiced everyone’s question.

Mr Atkinson flipped through the pages of his copy of the novel. “Part One. _It was a pleasure to burn_ …”

Riley sat back in her seat and opened the book to the first page of the story. She listened while the teacher read almost two pages out loud. He stopped after saying the word ‘salamander’.

“Oh, yes. That creature too.” Mr Atkinson put the book down and moved to the blackboard. He picked up some chalk. “Your homework for Thursday’s class is to read Part One, at least twice, and to research both the Phoenix and the Salamander. Once we have finished the book in its entirety, you will need to write an essay. I am still working out the question; however, I can tell you right now that you will need to include your research on both of these creatures. You will also need to reference the edition that you have right there on your desk. So don’t lose it, or swap it, because I’ve made a mental note of who has what.”

* * *

 

Maya wasn't answering. It was eight minutes into lunch time and she wasn't answering. Riley stepped into the cafeteria line and sent out another text.

_No matter what's happened in the past week, you're still my best friend and I love you._

"Aww, isn't that sweet?"

Riley pursed her lips and put her phone away. She knew who stood behind her, but she wasn't in the mood to do anything with that right now. Riley grabbed a tray, a water bottle and a red apple, and moved along the line. As she waited for the person in front to make their main selection, Riley scanned the room. Most kids were already seated at their respective clique tables. She spotted Charlie first; he sat with Yindra, Dave, Clarissa, Jeffrey and Wyatt. Behind Charlie, Brandon sat at another table with his usual cohorts including the lead girl from the morning’s impromptu sing-along. Not far from Charlie’s table, Farkle stood and waved at her.

“What will it be today, Riley?”

She’d barely waved back before smiling at the friendly face across the counter. Jeremy Waters, a sophomore, often volunteered to work in the cafeteria. He’d been there on Riley’s first day at the school and helped her and Maya navigate the treacherous waters of high school factions.

“I tried to make you a special omelette today. It’s in the shape of a butterfly. To be honest, it’s the fifth one I’ve made special. I expected you to be here earlier.”

“I got held up in English,” Riley explained. She accepted the plate with the oddly shaped omelette and placed it on her tray.

“Nothing bad, I hope. I saw Minkus and Dora come in soon after the bell rang.”

“No, it was just—” Riley winced. Something had poked her arm. She turned to see Missy Bradford fiddling with a fork.

“I _know_ you think the world begins and ends with you—” Missy pointed backwards. “But this lunch line ends all the way up there and a lot of people are hungry today.”

Riley nodded and waved to Jeremy. She reached for the last orange jelly. Missy grabbed it first. Riley watched the jelly disappear up the line as students passed it backwards. Sighing, Riley picked up a green jelly and left the cafeteria line.

“I’ll have one of those butterfly omelettes as well, thank you Jeremy.”

“Sorry, Missy, we’re all out of cocoons.”

Riley smirked. She looked back at Missy’s sour face and then continued her way.

“Easy there, whoa.” Lucas stopped in his tracks. His fingers brushed against Riley’s as he steadied her tray. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He stepped aside and then stepped forward.

“Wait.” Riley turned to him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m on cafeteria duty today. Clean up crew.”

Riley smiled. “Putting Janitor Harley’s lessons to good use, I see.”

Lucas nodded, smiled briefly and walked away.

Riley tilted her head as she watched him go. Shrugging, she turned back to the tables and sighed at Missy in her face again.

“The way you flirt is shameful.”

“What?”

“Zay and Farkle yesterday; today, Jeremy and Lucas.” Missy poised her tray on one hip. “I don’t know what game you’re trying to play here, but it’s really quite rude to do that to Charlie. Especially in a room full of other people.”

“What?” Riley’s brow creased. “Charlie and I broke—”

Missy glanced around the room. “So, where’s your little Pitbull? Will we find her in the janitor’s closet making out with a senior?”

Riley’s mouth gaped. The words coming to her mind were not anything she wanted other people to hear her say. She felt bad even thinking them, but this was _Missy_. And she was suggesting awful things about _Maya_. And where was she to defend herself anyway? Riley willed for her phone to vibrate. She felt the heat rise in her neck again and lowered her chin to conceal it. Riley glared at Missy, and for a moment she was sure the girl had flinched.

“That’s enough, Missy.” Charlie’s voice broke through the misty-Missy air. He nodded at Riley before leading Missy towards Brandon’s table. The rebel boy stood as soon as Missy sat. He brushed past Riley with a wink and a muttered ‘thanks for earlier’.

Riley blinked. She turned to watch him leave the cafeteria and then felt someone poke her arm. Zay stood beside her with his usual goofy grin. “Come on, girl. Your butterfly’s getting cold.”

Riley noted the nearly empty plates and concerned expressions of her friends as she sat beside Zay. There was still room for another three at the table. The six of them had often joked whether to bring a seventh person into their group just to fill in the gap at lunch, but all knew it was a silly idea. One of them would always get left out of something at some point, and it was most likely to be the last person to join.

Farkle smirked at the tub of green jelly on Riley’s plate. He picked up his untouched orange jelly and swapped it for hers. Riley smiled at the gesture, and then noticed Smackle’s darting eyes and furrowed brow. Riley pursed her lips and attended to her meal. It was an odd looking butterfly, and not very warm, but it tasted of spinach and tomato, onion and cheese. Riley was happy to eat while she listened to the other three talk about the disastrous writing class that morning. It was clear Zay’s story had begun several minutes earlier.

“All that happened in the space of half an hour?” Smackle asked. Riley feigned ignorance of Smackle’s attempts to catch her attention. The side-eye action needed some training.

“And there were still five minutes left on the clock.” Zay resumed his tale. “But Riley and I got called to see Herbert to g—”

“Yeah, we heard on the PA.” Farkle interjected.

“To _give_ —” Zay lingered on the interrupted word. Smackle covered Farkle’s mouth and gestured for Zay to continue. Zay grinned. “—give our eyewitness accounts of the fight. But the tile was brought in as evidence, so Brandon was let off with detention this afternoon and a two-day suspension. Marker-boy also got the two-day suspension.” Zay glanced around the cafeteria, “I presume he’s gone home considering his injury.”

Smackle shook her head and moved her hand away from Farkle. “It sounds like Brandon should have gotten a longer suspension.”

“He’ll probably take Friday off too,” Riley piped in. “I don’t condone violence in any way, but I understand why Brandon was so angry. I felt exactly the same when I saw the damage.” She peeled the cover off the orange jelly and dug the spoon into it.

“But you didn’t react the same way, Riley.” Farkle stated. “You’re better than that.”

Riley squinted at him. “No, I—I didn’t do anything at all. I didn’t stand up for Maya; I didn’t—” Riley frowned. She stared at the jelly and played with the end of the spoon.

“I just meant—”

“Where _is_ Maya?” Riley turned to Zay. “Where did she go after English?”

Zay smirked. “I thought you two had homing beacons.”

“What?”

“Never—” Zay shrugged. “I don’t know where she went. She zipped out of English as soon as the bell rang.”

“You didn’t think to follow her?”

“I didn’t think I was supposed to?” Zay made a weird face. “She may’ve gone to the bathroom. I can’t follow her in there.”

Farkle leaned over the table. “Riley, have you tried calling her?”

“Her phone’s off.”

Smackle’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know her phone’s off?”

Zay grinned. “You _do_ have a homing beacon.”

Riley turned to look at the cafeteria entrance. What Zay had said was essentially true; Riley and Maya had installed the app on their phones during the summer. It was after Maya’s first dalliance with Brandon and his friends. And sometime after that, Maya must’ve gotten a second phone, which certainly didn’t have the app installed, and basically ruined the reason for it in the first place. Riley sighed. “I’m just worried about her.”

“Because of those rumours?” Farkle inquired.

“Riley, nobody really believes them.”

“Uh, Izzy, there are many who do.” Zay twirled a finger around in the air. 

Smackle shrugged. “Not in my classes. Even if Maya is generally thought to be of lesser intelligence, no one talks about her being a ne’er-do-well.”

“A what?”

Riley pushed her tray forward. “I should try to find her.” She glimpsed Zay reaching for her barely-eaten jelly as she stood.

“What are you—?” Farkle glared at Zay.

“I don’t abide food wastage.”

Riley walked past the tables mostly clear of students. Missy still sat at her table with Charlie touching her shoulder. Riley smiled briefly at Charlie, who nodded and then resumed talking to Missy. Whatever was going on there, Riley opted not to dwell on it. There were more important things to worry about.

As she left the cafeteria, Lucas entered it wheeling a recycle bin inside. Riley watched him continue on as if he hadn’t seen her. Maybe he hadn’t; maybe his mind was on other things. Just like hers should have been. Riley looked at her phone again. Maya’s signal was still out.

She checked the girls’ bathroom closest to the cafeteria. Yindra and Clarissa were at the basin, chatting about their English class. Riley walked into a free cubicle, and closed the door. The conversation didn’t change to anything else and soon enough the two girls had left and were replaced by Darby and Sarah. The recent English class seemed to be a topic of particular interest.

“Hillam was a bit dodgy with Maya today.” Sarah’s words alarmed Riley. She crept closer to the door.

“Yeah, bringing up the ‘real life connection’, or whatever.” Darby agreed. “And then the other stuff too.”

Riley peered through the gap in the cubicle. Darby stood close by. To her right, Sarah’s reflection reapplied lipgloss.

“Lucas was definitely pissed about it. Do you think he’d do something?”

“What? Like punch somebody?” Darby shrugged. “He’d have to learn who started the rumours first.”

“I thought that was Zay.”

“Zay wouldn’t say anything like that.”

“You don’t believe any of them, do you?”

“No.” Darby shook her head. “I’m pretty sure she just stayed home. She’s hiding out in the library now. I just saw her in there with Brandon.”

Riley’s mouth gaped. She stepped back and sat on the toilet seat lid.

“I thought he got suspended?” Footsteps accompanied Sarah’s query.

“That starts tomorrow, I think.” Darby stepped out of view. The bathroom door swung open. “ _He_ fought for Maya’s sake—” The bathroom door swung shut.

* * *

  

Brandon exited the library just as Riley reached the doors. He glanced at her as they passed; his mouth twisted in an attempt to form a smile, but the rest of his face remained in scowl-mode. He scuffed his shoes along the floor as he walked down the corridor.

Riley greeted the librarian sitting at her desk. The woman looked up from the computer and pointed towards the study area at the back. Riley smiled and uttered a ‘thanks’, but the woman was already back at her task minding her own business.

There were several students hovering within the rows of reference books, reading or scanning the shelves. All gazed at Riley when she peered into each row. Something about their faces suggested they had been expecting her. She realised why when she spotted Maya hunched over a table facing the wall. Her friend was visibly shaking and quietly sniffing. Riley heard Maya tell herself to stop, and then the sniffles started all over again.

Coming closer to the table, Riley spied two art history books opened and spread out. She smiled at Maya’s attempt to actually study in the study area. Riley placed her hand upon Maya’s shoulder delicately. She felt the tension ease a little, and then strengthen again. Riley sat on the adjacent side of the table. She looked at the sketchbook in front of Maya and then at her friend.

Maya avoided Riley’s gaze and scratched her forehead. “Geez, warn a girl first.”

“Your phone’s off,” Riley reasoned.

“That’s because I’m in a li-bra-ry.” Maya gestured with both hands. Riley grasped one of them.

“I saw Brandon before. Did he say something to upset you?”

Maya shook her hand out of Riley’s hold. “I can’t talk about it.”

“But whatever he said, it’s—”

“It’s not his fault. He was just relaying information.”

“What about?”

Maya squinted at Riley. “You know what’s been said about me. It’s all around the school. But I can deal with that. It’s just—”

“He told you about the artwork, didn’t he? And about his fight.”

Maya nodded. “And I told him I don’t need a knight to save me.” She sighed and closed the two art books.

Riley tilted her head. Something about that line confused her. “What do you mean?”

“I just need myself,” Maya clarified.

“So you’re going to do something about it?”

Maya blinked. “The graffiti? No. It’s karma.”

“Karma?” Riley leaned back in her chair.

“For Sunday.”

Riley sighed and took hold of Maya’s hand again. “You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“I don’t. But the universe said hello, and I’m smiling right back at it.” Maya grinned for effect.

“By doing—?” Riley tried to peek at Maya’s sketchbook.

Maya closed the book on Riley’s hand. “You know that ‘pay it forward’ thing. You do my homework for me; I do someone else’s.”

Riley smirked. “Maya, I don’t do your homework for you. We don’t share that many classes.”

“You used to. I’m working on a delay.” Maya stood and stuffed the sketchbook in her bag. “I should get going anyway.” She put one art book on top of the other and slid them both towards the wall.

Riley stood too. “Did you have something to eat?”

Maya hefted her bag onto her shoulder. “Haven’t been that hungry, but I’ve got something in my locker.”

“We could swing by the cafeteria first. Jeremy’s on today, so he could give you something. Lucas is on clean up. They could both sneak you some left—”

“Next class is History, right? Our lockers are that way. So I’ll just—” Maya half-heartedly pushed her chair under the table and walked away.

Riley sighed. She fixed up Maya’s chair and then tucked hers under the table. Maya had gone when Riley looked up again. She ran out of the study area, past the reference books and almost caught up to Maya at the door when the librarian shouted at her. “No running!”

The first warning bell sounded. The remaining students quickly packed up and exited the library, heading in different directions. Riley avoided most of them in her attempt to catch up to Maya again, yet her friend seemed to be getting further and further away. The second bell rang as she came close to her father’s classroom. Maya was well in front, making a beeline for her locker.

Lucas stepped out of another classroom and headed towards History. Maya slowed down her pace. Lucas stopped by Maya’s locker, leaning against it. He looked in Maya’s direction and smiled. Maya walked straight past her locker and entered the History classroom. Lucas sighed, his shoulders sagging along with his smile.

Riley watched him from the other side of the hall. Once again he hadn’t noticed her presence. Lucas looked to the floor as he lurched away from the lockers and lumbered into the classroom. Riley followed him and stopped at the door. Lucas moved to his usual spot behind Zay, who sat behind Farkle. Smackle sat across from Lucas. Maya’s seat was empty; she hovered next to Dave and had her sketchbook on his desk. Dave was nodding along with what Maya was whispering.

“Miss Matthews?”

Riley turned to her father standing beside her. She smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi. Care to sit down?”

“Yes.” Riley moved to her usual spot across from Farkle. Her father went to the blackboard.

“Miss Hart? Class has begun.”

Maya walked to her desk behind Riley, and stuffed the sketchbook into her bag. Maya sat up straight in her chair, smiled at Riley and then at Mr Matthews. Riley glanced at Lucas, but he was writing something. Then she heard the chalk scraping against the blackboard. Riley frowned and read the words in large capital letters:

 _THE LIBRARY OF ALEXANDRIA_  

* * *

 

It was the last curricular class of the day, and there were five minutes ‘til the bell was due to ring. Zay was sure Mr Matthews gave him shady looks all through the lesson. He’d forgotten to ask Riley if she’d explained their visit to the Principal’s office. If she had, he would probably be receiving appreciative looks instead.

Four minutes. So the thing he most had to remember about the Library of Alexandria was that at one point it existed, and then it didn’t. There wasn’t any clear indication of how it stopped existing because there was no real way to check the grounds it apparently occupied. So many manuscripts were lost, by fire, or other causes of destruction. Yep. This History class seemed to be following the usual Mr Matthews History lesson where nothing really made any sense unless it applied to the kids’ lives in some respect. So what did the Library of Alexandria have to do with them anyway?

Two and a half minutes. Zay caught the glimpse Maya made in Lucas’ direction. He desperately wanted to look back to see his friend’s response; he stared up at the clock instead. Had time stopped? It sure felt like it.

Zay wondered if learning about the fire which may have caused the destruction of historical items may have caused Maya to ponder over her own recent brush with flame. Zay smiled at his joke, and then shied away from Mr Matthews’ wary glance. This lesson was taking too long. He tapped his feet, and then stopped. He looked back at the clock.

Twenty seconds. Nineteen. Eighteen.

“Mr Babineaux?”

Fourteen.

“Yes, sir?”

Eleven. Ten. Nine.

Mr Matthews smiled. “You may go. All of you may go. It’s been a long day.”

Maya got up first and left the room before the bell rang. Lucas pushed through the others to go after her. Riley, still in her chair, looked shocked and confused. Zay sidled up to her and offered her his hand. In the bustle of retreating students, Zay sat on Maya’s table to avoid bags and shoulders bumping into him. Farkle and Isadora exited the door just as Zay placed his feet back on the floor.

Riley stood and put her bag over her shoulder. She smiled at Zay, and then turned to her father lingering by his desk.

“It was a good lesson, Dad. We’ve just had a weird day.”

“Yes, and I suspect most of it had to do with those rumours about Maya.”

Riley looked at Zay then. He shook his head. “This is all my fault.”

“No it’s not.” Riley tried to reassure him. “You were trying to help me when you said that thing yesterday.”

Mr Matthews had his suspicious face on again. “Why did you say that particular story, Zay?” He walked towards Riley. “And why was it necessary? If Maya was just at home, why come up with a story at all?”

“Uh—” Zay’s mouth went dry. He swallowed, and turned to Riley who seemed to be struggling with her answer as well.

“Does it have to do with Lucas?” Mr Matthews asked, his eyes landing squarely on Zay.

“What?” Riley stared at her father. “What do you mean? What do you know?”

“Uh,” Zay tried again, “they were a bit weird in class today, Riley.”

“Yeah, but Maya’s had it tough today.”

“But why was Lucas—?” Mr Matthews shook his head. “Nevermind, I’ll find out soon enough.”

Zay proffered what he thought was a reasonable explanation. “I think he was just annoyed by the rumours. He’s always trying to look out for his friends.” Riley nodded at that. Zay hoped it was enough to defend Lucas’ recent behaviour.

Mr Matthews’ eyes narrowed. Zay squinted in turn. Mr Matthews glanced at his daughter and then nodded. He picked up his briefcase and left the classroom. Zay sighed in relief.

“So—” Zay walked backwards through the doorway. “Dance class starts soon. Are you sure you won’t be coming?”

Riley smiled, shaking her head. “Sorry, no. Maya needs me.” She followed him into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

“I thought she was helping you today?” He stopped by her locker almost automatically.

Riley shrugged. “She needs me to have something for her to help me with.”

Zay chuckled. He did that for Lucas sometimes too, and he was certain there would be another one of those times this week. But at least Lucas had boxing class today, presuming that’s where he had run off to in such a hurry. Zay wondered where Maya had jetted off to if she was going to Riley’s that afternoon. Perhaps it was another bathroom break.

Zay shrugged those thoughts out and focused his attention on Riley instead. There was a definite sadness in the one eye he could see as she moved things in and out of her locker.

“You’re really worried about her. It’s not just the rumours, is it?”

“No,” Riley whispered her answer. She closed her locker and put on a smile, but when she looked straight at Zay the façade lifted.

“Has she been in contact with any of the other suspects?”

“I don’t know.”

“Does her mom know yet?”

“No.” Riley stated. “But she’ll need to know soon.” She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

“Sometimes I think Maya’s too tough for her own good.”

Riley nodded. “I better go.”

* * *

 

After the alarming Creative Writing class that morning, Zay had seen and heard quite enough of the consequences his once-innocent fib had produced. He’d rushed to the English classroom in hope of catching hold of either Lucas or Maya before the teacher arrived. Unfortunately for all students in that class, Mr Hillam was more than ready to dish out a whole lot of judgemental remarks about _the youth of today_.

They had started studying the Shakespeare comedy _Twelfth Night_ only the week before. It was a strange tale about a crisscrossing woman who’d fallen in love with the man to whom she played a manservant. The man was infatuated with another woman, though, and that woman in turn wanted to be with that man’s manservant, the cross-dressing woman. Normally such a situation would attract Zay’s inquisitive nature but, the way Mr Hillam taught, Zay often considered bringing a pillow to class if he could be guaranteed no more visits to the Principal’s office.

It was clear from the get-go Mr Hillam was no fan of this particular play. He was even less enthused about teaching it in a modern translation. But something within Act 2 had caused him to be a little more interested in teaching it this particular day.

 

> “Mister Babineaux, please stand up and play the Fool.”
> 
> Zay stood and bowed when a few classmates quickly clapped. He then read from the modernised text: “ _Oh my lover, where are you roaming? Stay and listen, your true—_ ”
> 
> “No, no.” Mr Hillam slammed his hand on his desk. “It says that he sings. So, sing!”
> 
> Zay cleared his throat and glanced at Lucas to his left giving him a sympathetic look. Zay repeated the first line in a high-pitched voice. He’d expected to be stopped again, but Mr Hillam didn’t react at all. Zay realised he had to continue the farce to keep face.
> 
> “ _Stay and listen, your true love’s coming,_
> 
> _The one who can sing both high and low._
> 
> _Don’t roam any further, pretty darling._
> 
> _Your journey ends when you meet a lover,_
> 
> _As every wise man’s son knows._ ”
> 
> “Very good, Fool. And the next part too.”
> 
> Sitting in front of Zay, Maya turned around to watch his performance. She had been dutifully ignoring most of the lesson up until then. Zay read the next part of the verse to himself before launching into another high-pitched warble.
> 
> “ _What is love? It isn’t in the future._
> 
> _When you’re having fun now, you’re laughing right now._
> 
> _The future’s unsure, and there’s no reason to waste time._
> 
> _Come kiss me while you’re twenty._
> 
> _You won’t be young forever._ ”
> 
> “Thank you, Isaiah. You may sit down.” The class softly clapped. Mr Hillam walked amongst the desks and stopped beside Zay. “Hm. Hm. So, class. What do you think it means?”
> 
> Yindra raised her hand. Once called upon she said: “A young man is telling his love interest that they should be together now.”
> 
> “Very good. What else? Wyatt?”
> 
> “He’s telling the woman that he is her true love, so there’s no reason for her to look elsewhere.”
> 
> Zay caught Lucas staring at Maya then, and it was clear she had also noticed ‘cause she turned her back on them both and resumed scribbling in her notebook.
> 
> Mr Hillam walked around Zay’s desk and then stood between him and Lucas. “Lo, Miss Hart, what are your thoughts on the lyrics?”
> 
> Maya looked up at him. “I think the man should leave the woman alone.”
> 
> “Oh,” Mr Hillam sat on the empty desk in front of Lucas. “Why is that?”
> 
> “She clearly isn’t interested in his advances.”
> 
> “The song doesn’t speak about the woman’s thoughts.”
> 
> “Because the man isn’t interested in them. He keeps going on about how he should be her lover; he repeats the same thing over and over. There’s no room for her input on the matter. It’s presumptuous and sexist.”
> 
> “Miss Hart, the lyrics are not sung to any woman in the play. It is a love song sung for two drunken men who simply wanted some entertainment.”
> 
> “Exactly. It was sung for men who only think of themselves and their enjoyment. There was no thought for the non-existent lady to whom they were showering their affection upon.”
> 
> Zay wasn’t entirely certain what the spontaneous debate was about or where it could possibly lead, but he was quite impressed with Maya’s intellect and tenacity. The rest of the class, with the exception of Lucas, started chuckling over the situation. This only made Mr Hillam more frustrated.
> 
> “Miss Hart, I have to wonder if your comprehension of this passage has some real world association. Have these verses struck an emotional chord with you?”
> 
> “Would that make you feel better about losing the argument?”
> 
> “Miss Hart! This isn’t Debate class. If you wish to bring up the supposed sexism in your eventual essay, you may do so. But not here. Not today. Especially not today.” Mr Hillam went back to his desk.
> 
> Maya shrugged and muttered. “One wonders why we skipped ten pages just to read that song, though.”
> 
> “I’m sorry?” Mr Hillam glared at her.
> 
> “Nothing, sir. I’ll leave it for later.”
> 
> “Very good. You should leave a lot of things for later. You’re only fifteen, not twenty.”
> 
> Zay turned to see Lucas thumping his notebook with his right hand. It looked like he was ready for a fight. Zay hoped Maya was done trying to argue her point or else things would escalate to a level close to what got Lucas expelled from their school in Austin.
> 
> Zay knew he had to get everyone’s thoughts off the current topic, so he put his hand up. “Uh, sir? In regards to the Fool, Feste. What are your thoughts on him?”
> 
> Mr Hillam squinted at Zay. “Are you trying to understand your character better, Isaiah?”
> 
> “Yes, sir. I feel some kind of personal connection.”
> 
> “Well, he’s a clown. He makes jokes at other people’s expense, though most of them are too dull to realise it. He plays the Fool, a lot. He says some interesting things about the other characters, but again they’re too dull and too focused on themselves to realise that he’s actually trying to help them. Some scholars believe he is the wisest character in the play.”
> 
> “Huh.” Zay grinned. “So he is like me.”
> 
> Mr Hillam laughed. “Maybe so. I haven’t known you long enough to judge if that’s true.”
> 
> Maya scoffed at that, and Zay wanted to do the same. He glanced at Lucas; his friend sat with hunched shoulders and stared at the empty desk in front. Zay realised his attempt to calm the situation had failed. He closed his eyes and waited for—
> 
> The bell rang. Zay shook his head, blinked, and looked about him. Half the class had left, including the teacher, and the rest were still packing their things. Lucas tapped his shoulder.
> 
> “You comin’ to lunch?”
> 
> “What happened?”
> 
> “You fell asleep. Hillam called you a fool again, and then gave us our homework.”
> 
> Zay stood and picked up his book-bag. “Where’d Maya go?”
> 
> “I don’t know. To go find Riley?”
> 
> “What about you?”
> 
> “I’m right here.” Lucas smirked. “You okay, Zay?”
> 
> “I’m fine. But you were about to explode before.”
> 
> “Just as well you started dozing. I didn’t want to wake you.”
> 
> Zay scoffed. “No, you were seriously about to pop Hillam. You had that look on you.”
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”
> 
> “What he was suggesting about Maya—?”
> 
> “He’s just been listening to the rumours. Everybody’s suggesting it.”
> 
> “And it doesn’t faze you?”
> 
> “Maya can look after herself.”
> 
> “You’re not angry about Hillam.”
> 
> “If I should be angry with anyone, it would be you. You started all this.”
> 
> Zay placed a hand over his heart. “And I take full responsibility.”
> 
> “Come on, let’s get lunch. I’m on clean-up duty afterwards.”

When Zay saw Maya again in World History, it was clear she hadn’t recovered from what had happened in English. Either that or there’d been other issues for her to deal with. Wherever she had gone during lunch, Riley had found her there. And wherever she was now, Riley was most likely with her. So, now that the formal part of school was over, Zay decided he didn’t need to worry about how he was responsible for Maya’s bad day. Instead he would focus on dance class and the pretty girls in their slim costumes looking in his direction.

* * *

 

Zay was stuffing the last of his dance clothes into his bag when Lucas met him at the locker room doors. His friend looked tired and well worked out, but he wore a smile large enough to deceive a stranger that he’d had a good day. Lucas held the door open for a few strangers of the female persuasion as they entered the locker room and moved into the girls’ section. Zay noted several wandering eyes amongst the young women. He nudged Lucas and pointed at one of the girls looking back before she turned the corner.

Lucas seemed unfazed. “You hungry? I am. Wanna go to Topanga’s?” He swapped his book-bag to the other shoulder.

Zay squinted at him. “Uh, sure. How was boxing?”

“Good.” Lucas nodded. “Really good.”

“Yeah?”

Lucas’ brow creased. “Yeah.” He then walked on ahead.

Zay followed at a slightly less brisk pace. “You rushing off somewhere?”

“I said I was hungry,” Lucas responded, not looking back.

“Well, if you’re that desperate, we could always go to the diner up the street instead. The people there know me. We could get pancakes. They’re rather filling.” Zay kept on walking and then realised Lucas had stopped. They were near the main entrance and, as several other extracurricular classes had ended, now was the time for students to start mingling in the foyer.

There was a brief surge of differently-shaped teens heading in opposite directions, pushing Zay aside and blocking his view of where Lucas was standing. Leaning against the water fountain, Zay checked the time on his phone and typed out a quick text to Riley.

_You missed a fun one today. We learned the basics of Contra Dancing._

“Zay?” Lucas’ voice was close. “I just saw Brandon coming out of detention—”

Zay pressed send and looked up to see that the foyer was clear again. He put his phone away and patted his stomach. “Gee, I’m hungry too. So, pancakes, right?”

“I thought he got suspended.”

“Who?”

“Brandon. After his fight in your class. He wasn’t in English, so I thought he’d been sent—”

Zay scoffed. “Just as well he wasn’t in English, right. Can you imagine—?”

“ _Zay_ —”

“You were already so—” Zay punched the air in front of him, “—today. I didn’t think it wise to tell you why the fight happened in the first place.”

Lucas looked like he was calculating information in his head. “So, it had to do with Maya?”

“Yeah, but—” Zay grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. “I ain’t telling you anything until we’re off school grounds.”

“Zay, I’m not gonna—”

“Better to be safe than sorry.” Zay stepped outside and turned around. “Come on, just a few more steps.”

Lucas chuckled. “Worrywart.” He walked through the doorway and followed Zay into the forecourt. They both paused at the sound of an argument between the familiar tone of Brandon Slater and a gruffly-spoken male. Upon sighting the pair, Lucas stepped in front of Zay and put his arms out either side to protect him.

Zay sighed, “Just a few more steps.”

The gruff-sounding stranger was a white-looking man with what Lucas’ father called a five o’clock shadow around his mouth and chin. He wore sweatpants and a short-sleeved jersey with the colours and logo of at least two other schools. A baseball cap sat backwards on top of his wildly unkempt hair, and there was a bandage wrapped around his left arm.

“You shouldn’t be here, Tyler.” Brandon coughed. “You still smell like smoke.”

“Why?” The older boy got in Brandon’s face. “‘Think that little bitch of yours might see me?” Tyler laughed. “It’s why Candy didn’t come get you.”

“Okay, let’s—” Brandon paused when he saw Lucas and Zay. He patted Tyler’s back, “Come on. I’ll race ya!”

Tyler sneered and pushed Brandon aside. Zay gulped when Tyler turned to look at both him and Lucas. His face was even less friendly than his voice.

“Who’s this? Is this the boy you— No, he doesn’t have a scratch on ‘im.”

“Brandon, do you know this guy?” Lucas asked, stupidly. Zay started pulling on Lucas’ shoulder and then his shirt.

“We really should go, man. I don’t think this is gonna go—” he lost his grip on Lucas. “Well.”

“ _Brandon, do you know this guy?_ ” Tyler mimicked Lucas in a mocking tone. “Of course he does, and I think I know you too.” He pointed at Lucas. “You’re that cop’s kid, aren’t you? I saw you at the precinct with that little bitch.”

“Lucas, go!” Brandon yelled.

“Uh oh,” Zay said, knowing it was far too late to be saying ‘uh oh’. He grabbed for Lucas’ arm again. “Luc, I think we better—”

Lucas kept staring at Tyler. “Go, Zay.”

“No, he’s comin’ straight—”

“Go!” Lucas pushed him away and Zay stumbled to the side, jarring his shoulder into the wall. He looked up to see Lucas trying to defend himself against the brute. Drops of blood appeared on the ground. Lucas used his book bag as a shield, and whatever was inside it got quite a battering against the force of Tyler’s fists and elbows. Lucas was no match for the taller boy, but he got in a few quick kicks at Tyler’s legs without a misstep.

“Stop! Stop!” Brandon shouted.

Zay slowly got up using the wall to balance himself. The book bag landed at his feet; the strap torn at one seam. Zay cringed before he checked the potential cost of the fight. Lucas was on one knee, bent over with a hand to his face. A little puddle of blood formed beneath him. Brandon stood in front of Lucas with his hands out towards Tyler. The older boy – now without his cap, and an interesting bald patch above one ear – gasped for breath and stared at his victim.

“You tell that blonde bitch to—”

“Tyler,” Brandon pleaded, “you need to go.”

“You made a mistake coming here.” Lucas sat on the ground with his back towards Zay. “Good luck escaping the cops now.”

Tyler huffed. He turned around on the spot and then touched Brandon’s face. Brandon recoiled.

“Go, Tyler.”

“I’m sorry, B. Please don’t tell Candy that was me.”

Brandon scoffed. “She’s the least of your worries.”

“Hey, what’s—? Hey!”

Zay turned to see the drama teacher entering the forecourt. He dropped his briefcase and ran after the hastily retreating Tyler, but stopped once he reached the school gates. Zay moved towards Lucas, just as Brandon did. They both helped him stand. Zay peeked at Lucas’ face; his nose was bloody, and his cheeks were red, but his eyes were what scared Zay the most. There was a fire in there he hadn’t seen since sixth grade.

The drama teacher, whom Zay earlier learned was Mr Rojas, walked up to the three of them and winced. He looked down at the ground where the blood had begun staining the concrete. He sighed.

“You three better get off to the nurse. And then I’ll take you to the principal for a good long chat.” Mr Rojas gestured for them to get moving. He glanced at the ground again. “I’ll have to get the cleaners onto this quick or there’ll be another lot of rumours going around tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zay POV continues in Chapter 5, with flashbacks to what happened after my nice little cliffhanger here.


End file.
